


The Things We Do For Love

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt in Michigan, searching for a succubus that is making men fall in love with the closest family memeber they have. Well, things go terribly wrong when Sam is jumped by the woman in the back alley while Dean is in the restroom. Luckily, Dean doesn't notice anything's wrong with Sam until later when he sbatages his chances of getting a date. And from there, things go down hill and fast. Will Sam and Dean be able to stay together after Sam is cured? Or will their relationship be destroyed because of what they have done?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Unfortunately, I do not own Sam or Dean. They belong to Eric Kripke (lucky!) and I am just borrowing them for my own twisted entertainment.
> 
> Slight Dub-Con Warning
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> This is not a WIP. If you wish to read the full story before I have it posted on here, you can hit up my lj. http://deansgirl84.lifejournal.com Feel free to comment either here or there! Thanks, folks!

  
Author's notes: Reviews are loved!  


* * *

Dean thought he was going to be able to die in peace. One year of down time before he was dragged off to Hell. What the hell was thinking? Down time? Yeah right! Not for Dean Winchester. For a while there, though, he thought that he was going to get what he wanted. After all, although he and Sam had allowed the gates of Hell to open, things were quiet, which scared Dean a little, but not enough to complain. So, there was a chance for rest. A vacation, maybe. Well, that was until Sam was attacked.

 

He remembered it like it was yesterday, even though a few weeks have passed since the heinous accident. Now, Sam was in the hospital, comatose. The doctors say he won't wake up, but they don't know Sam the way Dean does. Sam's going to wake up, and when he does, Dean's going to laugh at the doctors for ever doubting his baby brother. However, as Dean sat in the room by Sam's bedside, the events of what lead them here played through his head like a horror film he couldn't turn off.

 

CENTRAL VIRGINIA, VIRGINIA--THREE WEEKS AGO

 

Dean drove down the deserted street, tapping the steering wheel of his beloved Impala as he sang along with the rock music blaring out of his speakers. Bobby had called a couple of days ago about a succubus problem in the town, and Sam and Dean were the closest hunters to the area. So, naturally, they told the older hunter they would check it out. Sure, Dean would have much rather passed through this town on his way to the Grand Canyon, but he wasn't about to complain about it. Truth be told, deep down, he was kind of itching for a hunt.

 

Smiling, he looked over to the passenger seat, his gaze meeting the form of a sleeping Sam. Poor Sammy hadn't gotten much sleep the past few days because he was so wrapped up in his research to care about taking care of himself. Trying to do the impossible and get Dean out of his deal. Little did his brother know, Dean didn't want out. Not when the price for his freedom was so high. Sam's life for his? No contest; he'd take the dirt nap before he ever let Sam. 

 

There weren't many miles left between them and the nearest motel, so Dean applied more pressure to the gas pedal, the car accelerating almost instantly. So what if he was exceeding the speed limit? It was what he did. Being a hunter, he needed to get places fast. Ergo, speeding. And besides, it was kind of fun. You know, when Sam wasn't bitching at him about how unsafe it was and that he was going to kill himself one day. But, hey, he was dying in less than a year now, so why bother being safe? Plus, he was a good driver, and he could handle his baby better than anyone. So, really there was no chance of them getting into an accident.

 

Pulling into the parking lot of the rundown motel, Dean found a nearby parking space-he hated walking more than necessary-and parked her, killing the engine. He turned towards his sleeping brother, leaning over to the side to get closer. "Sam!" he yelled in his ear, causing Sam to jerk awake, jumping because of how loudly Dean had yelled. Laughing, Dean shook his head. "We're here, Sammy."

 

Settling down after his rude awakening, Sam glared at Dean. "You're a jerk," he huffed, pushing the car door open and climbing out. The only response he got from Dean, of course, was more laughter. And for that, Sam was going to be an ass and make Dean carry all of the bags. "You can get the stuff, Dean, I'm going to get us checked in." Quickly, he walked to the front desk, smiling as he heard Dean yelling his name for him to come back and get his own shit before a string of curse words fell out of his brother's potty mouth.

 

Politely, Sam smiled at the motel manager. "Hi, uh, I'd like to check in," he said, his warm smile never leaving his face.

 

The manager, a fat balding man with a mustache, looked out the window at Dean. "King-sized bed?" he asked, a grimace on his face.

 

"What?!" Sam quickly asked, shaking his head. "N-No. Two queens. He's my brother!" No matter how many times he was asked, it always surprised him when people thought he and Dean were together. I mean, they weren't twins, or anything, but they did have some kind of resemblance, right? They looked a little bit like brothers. 

 

After paying for a weeks worth of nights in the room, Sam walked back out of the office, meeting Dean on the sidewalk. Handing Dean a key as he walked by him, Sam opened their room, walking inside. And because he was such an awesome brother, he even held the door open for Dean because Dean had no hands at the moment. However, he had to chuckle when Dean shot him an angry look after throwing the bags on the bed. 

 

As he always did, Sam instantly reached for his computer, pulling up some of the sites he had bookmarked for this particular hunt. Reading through each article twice, he took a few mental notes, finding out everything he could on the case at hand. It was long, boring, and oddly exhausting, but Sam finally finished up, explaining to Dean what he had found. Because, God forbid Dean could actually research something. He might hurt himself. 

 

"Okay, so there have been four victims in the past month," Sam explained, leaning forward in his chair, his elbows coming up to rest on the table. "It seems like she works fast. I found an article that talked about some of the side effects, and--Dean!"

 

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking up from his pizza, seeing Sam looking at him with his 'stern' face. Dean really hated that face. It made him feel like a little kid. And it matched, almost perfectly, the look Dad always gave them when they weren't listening to him. "What, Sammy, I'm listening."

 

"No, you're not, Dean. You're playing with your pizza." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean knit his brows and frowned, looking at Sam like he was an idiot. "Okay, then what did I just say?"

 

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "That there were four victims in the last month. And that this bitch moves fast." He smiled, knowing that he had just kicked Sam off his high horse. "So, what else you got, Poindexter?"

 

He was about to yell at Dean for calling him 'Poindexter,' but really, it was no use. Dean wouldn't care, and would probably end up doing it more often because he knew it annoyed Sam. "Side effects: Painfully vivid dreams of sexual acts with loved ones, physical pain when the one they want is not around them, an odd obsession with someone close to them. Death." When he said the last word, he threw the papers he had been reading from on the table closer to Dean. "And it doesn't take long, either. Three of the victims are dead. None lasted more than two weeks. The third victim died yesterday. And the fourth is coming up on his first week."

 

Dean turned his attention from the papers on the table to Sam. "So, the fourth victim has one more week before he dies? And the succubus should be moving on to her fifth target tonight?" Sam nodded, impressed that Dean was actually figuring this out without some help. "Okay, so the victim that's still alive, where is he? We should go talk to him."

 

Sam rifled through another stack of papers he had, giving a small victory shout when he found what he 

was searching for. "Ravenhearst Asylum," he said, smacking his lips together in annoyance. "It's not going to be easy to get in and talk to him."

 

Dean had to stifle the chuckle that was trying to erupt from his body. "So, who did this guy get infatuated with? His nurse?" A grin pulled to his lips without him being able to stop it, earning him a frown from Sam.

 

"It says here that his mother put him in there." His brows knit in realization, and slight disgust, as he continued to read. Seeing that Dean was looking at him, waiting for an explanation, Sam recited. "'After discovering that her son had developed an odd obsession with her, Daisy Martin enrolled her son, William, into Ravenhearst Asylum, claiming that he was "infected by the thoughts of a madman."'" Sam looked up at Dean, frowning.

 

"Looks like we need to go talk to Mommy first," Dean said, throwing the papers he had been skimming onto the table and standing. "You coming, Sammy?" he asked as he grabbed his leather jacket and headed out the door. 

 

 

Dean had parked the Impala outside Daisy Martin's two story house, making sure his baby was out of the way of crazy drivers. He was always cautious in towns like these where you always read about things being vandalized and stolen. No way was that happening to his Impala. There would be Hell to pay. Now, he was sitting in the car, his back towards the door, looking at Sam with wide eyes. 

 

"You really don't want to go in there?" he asked, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to pull on his lips. Sam shook his head, which made Dean's task ten times harder. "Why, Sammy? Because she's a bitter old lady?"

 

Finally, Sam tore his gaze from the house and stared at Dean. "No, Dean, because she's a bitter old lady who lost her son. Well, had to put her son in an asylum. She probably doesn't want to talk about it, and we're just wasting our time." He raised his brows in realization. "And we're wasting William's time, and he really doesn't have that much left." 

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean understood now that Sam had a point. Sure, Sam was bitching at him the whole ride over here that this was a bad idea because it was going to get nowhere and fast, but Dean had tuned him out. "Fine, Sam," he ground out. "We'll go to the asylum." Muttering a few choice curse words under his breath, Dean started the car, speeding off in the direction of the asylum, ignoring the dirty look he received from Sam for his reckless driving. Like Sam had said, they needed all the information they could get, and they didn't have much time. What if the guy wasn't a big talker? It could take a week just to crack down his barriers.

 

Getting into William Martin's room was easier than either of the boys had anticipated. All they had to do was say they were his distant cousins from California who wanted to visit with him on their way through town and they were home free. However, once they were in the room, it was a whole new story. So much for this being an easy task.

 

William was curled up in a ball in the corner of his room, holding his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth, whimpering in pain. Sam felt bad for him because he knew this couldn't be easy on the poor kid. And that's what he was, too. Just a kid; probably no older than seventeen. However, Dean on the other hand, was not quite as sympathetic. He walked right up to the kid and pulled his hands off his head, pushing him against the wall so William would stop rocking back and forth. 

 

"Look at me," Dean ordered as William's gaze ticked all around the room, never meeting Dean's eyes for more than a few seconds. Frustrated, Dean grabbed William's chin, forcing his face up and to the side so he was staring at Dean. "Look at me." He nodded when William's eyes finally rested upon Dean's. "Good boy. We need to talk."

 

"Dean!" Sam yelled, walking over to the pair and pushing Dean off of the scared patient. As soon as Dean was away from him, William raised his hands to his head again, continuing to rock once more. "Can't you see he's scared?" Sam asked, scowling at his brother's lack of sympathy. Slowly, Sam stood, looking around the room. There were pictures all over the walls; some drawn, some taken with a camera of William and his mother. Hearing William's whimpering become louder, Sam felt tears in his eyes.

 

"Dean, look," Sam whispered, gripping the sleeve of Dean's jacket. He pointed to the pictures all over the walls. "Symptom number one: odd obsession with a loved one." Sam watched as Dean picked up one of the drawn pictures that was on the floor, grimacing in disgust. "Symptom number two: painfully vivid dreams of sexual acts with a loved one. He must have dreamed that." Shaking his head, Dean allowed the drawing to fall back to the floor. A scream broke from William's mouth as he arched his back, his face contorted in pain. A tear fell from Sam's eye as he stated, "Symptom number three: physical pain when a loved one is not around."

 

Seeing Sam upset like that made Dean sick. He hated it when his little brother was sad. And it didn't help that Sam was compassionate for every damn person they came across. Slapping his hand on Sam's shoulder,, he ushered him out of the room. "Come on, Sammy, he's not going to be able to help us. He's too far gone."

 

 

Dean didn't drive out of the parking lot, or even start the car for that matter when they climbed in. Instead, he kept his eyes locked on Sam. He knew the kid was going to have something to say, and he knew it would require his full attention. And he couldn't drive and give Sam his full attention, now could he? So, he waited, watching as Sam bit his lower lip, his eyes glued to the floor of the Impala. Finally, Sam looked up, tears staining his cheeks. 

 

"He was just a kid, Dean," Sam sniffled. "How could his mother abandon him like that?" Closing his eyes as he shook his head, Sam bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering more. "Doesn't she see what she's doing to him by not being there for him?"

 

Yeah, Dean was right, this required his full attention. "Sammy, come on, don't cry," Dean begged, holding Sam's shoulder, feeling his body wrack with sobs. "We're going to find this thing. And we're going to kill the demonic bitch. And when we do, we're going to save that kid from dying. He'll be able to go back to normal. Live out in the real world and be a useful part of society again. You know that, right?"

 

Slowly, Sam nodded. Sniffling again, he brought his gaze back to Dean. "We have to kill it. Tonight. Before she infects someone else. Promise?" Dean nodded, Sam mimicking his actions. "Thanks, Dean."

 

Smiling, Dean thrust the keys into the ignition, starting his baby up. His smile widened as she roared to life. Damn, he loved the way this car could make him feel. It was better than any girl he had ever been with, and there wasn't any sex involved. That took skill. A skill that not many people had, and Dean swore to himself that he could never love anyone more than his car. Well, except Sam, of course. "Let's get out of here and get to work. We have a succubus to track down."

 

Back at the motel, Sam was researching to no end, looking for any leads as to where the succubus might strike next. Dean wasn't home, Sam having sent him out to get dinner about an hour ago. Really, he wasn't that hungry, to be honest. He just needed to get Dean out of the motel for a while so he could research more ways to get him out of his deal. The succubus research had lead him to a bar that he and Dean could check out later, since she didn't strike before midnight. And this was more important than finding a succubus, anyway. Rescuing Dean was Sam's number one priority. 

 

As he heard the sound of metal scraping metal, Sam knew Dean was home and using his key to open the door. Quickly, he closed out of all the sites he had been viewing in his attempt to find something about how to get Dean released from his contract. He didn't understand why, but Dean always got mad when he looked for options when it came to his situation. When Dean walked in, Sam was just closing his laptop, a big grin on his face as he looked at Dean.

 

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked, joining him at the table. He tossed Sam a sub that he had picked up at one of the local grocery stores followed quickly by a bag of potato chips and a bottle of Pepsi. Then, he pulled out one of the chairs and sat, pulling his own food out of the bag. 

 

"I know where the succubus is going to be tonight," Sam answered, tearing into his sub. Okay, so just because he wasn't hungry when Dean went out didn't mean he wasn't hungry now. Once his sub was gone, he scarfed the chips, too, chasing it all down with a large swig of his soda. "She's going to be at a bar sometime after midnight. We can take her out before anyone else has to end up like that poor kid locked up in Ravenhearst. And we can save his life."

 

Dean smiled, taking a drink from his own bottle. "Nice work, little brother," he said, clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder. He leaned back in his chair. "Damn, this is going to be fun."

 

 

Sam was trapped. Dean had been knocked unconscious, and now Sam was being strangled by the succubus that was supposed to be 'a blast' to kill as Dean kept repeating on the drive over here. He could tell this bitch was pissed, he and Dean having spoiled her plans to infect some nineteen-year-old punk who was having some girl trouble. The look in her eyes screamed death. Her normally beautiful features were worn out and torn. Dean had managed to cut her face before she slammed him into the wall, rendering him unconscious for the last ten minutes. Just as Sam thought she was going to kill him, she did something he never would have expected, causing him to gasp in shock.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, pushing off the ground, causing the succubus to look at him. She hissed as he pulled his gun up, leveling it with her head. As she made a move to strike, Dean pulled the trigger, her head exploding, causing her body to fall to the ground, flailing as it died. "Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked, kneeling down in front of his brother. Sam nodded, breathing heavily. Wrapping his arm around Sam's waist, Dean helped him stand. "Come on, let's get back to the motel."

 

Dean wasted no time checking Sam over when he had them back at the motel. He noticed Sam had a split lip and his cheek was a little swollen, but other than that, his face was okay. Running his hands over Sam's torso, he waited for Sam to signal that there was pain, but he never did. Good, no broken ribs. He did the same to his arms, making sure nothing was dislocated. Finally, his hands went to Sam's jeans, unbuttoning them. Sam squirmed away from him before he could get the zipper down, though. 

 

"Dean, come on, I'm tired, can't you just let me check tomorrow when I take a shower?" Sam whined, laying on his stomach, his face pressing into the pillow as he closed his eyes.

 

Shaking his head and sighing, Dean answered, "I guess, Sam. But you have to promise if there's anything out of the ordinary, you'll tell me so we can fix it. Okay?" There was no answer. "Sammy? Okay?"

 

"Mmm-hmmm," Sam mumbled. "Promise." Dean smiled as he watched his brother fall asleep. Poor little guy had been through a lot today. Flicking the light switch, Dean curled under the blankets in his bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

 

 

The next morning, Dean woke due to the sun shining in his eyes. The damn curtains in this place weren't great, were they? Stupid one star motel. "Sammy?" Dean mumbled, rolling onto his side to face Sam. He was still sleeping. Glancing at the clock, Dean realized it was after noon. And Sam was still asleep? That's odd. Standing, Dean walked over to the bed, pushing Sam in an attempt to wake him. "Sammy, get up, it's after 12." Still, no response. "Sam?!" Nothing. Dean rolled Sam over, feeling for his heart beat. It was there, but it was weak. "Shit!" he yelled, pulling out his cell phone and dialing 911. "Sammy!"

 

 

PRESENT DAY--VIRGINIA GENERAL HOSPITAL, ROOM 203

 

Dean was brought back to the present when he heard his name being said. He didn't even realize that he'd fallen asleep. Looking around the room, he searched for whoever said his name. But there was no one else in the room. No one except..."Sammy?" He leaned over, looking down at his comatose brother. "Sam?"

 

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Dean? What-What happened?" He groaned as Dean hugged him, confused by his brother's actions. "I love you, too Dean." Looking around, he became even more confused. "Dean, where am I?"

 

Dean pulled back, his hands on Sam's face, forcing him to look at him. "Sammy, are you okay?" he asked, tears in his eyes. He smiled and hugged him again when Sam nodded, letting him know he was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Thank you to all of you who have commented on the first chapter! It's nice to know you are enjoying my work!

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Sam or Dean. They belong to Eric Kripke (lucky!) And I am just playing with the boys for my own twisted entertainment.  


* * *

The doctors couldn't believe it, nor could they explain it. Sam was fine. A full recovery. It was a miracle! Dean knew Sam was going to come around, but even as he told himself that, there was a bad feeling in the back of his mind. Like a little voice saying that Sam was never waking up and Dean had let his little brother down. Again. But now, Sam was awake and everything was okay.

 

"Do you need anything else, Sammy?' Dean asked, continuing to look him over for any sign that he wasn't okay as he said he was. "You want some water? You look like you could use some water." He opened his mouth to yell for the nurse, but Sam stopped him.

 

"Dean, I'm fine," Sam assured him, raising his brows in confusion. "Why are you acting like this?" He knew why. Dean was afraid that he wasn't okay. But he was. Honestly. And he needed to figure out a way to let Dean know. However, there were too many questions spinning around in his head for him to actually come up with a good plan. "Dean, what happened to me?" he finally asked, his gaze lowering to stare at a spec of dirt on the otherwise clean floor. 

 

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "How much do you remember?"He frowned as he watched Sam stare at the floor. As he always did when he realized Sam was off in his own little world, he wondered what Sam was thinking. Was he remembering something that might indicate what lead to his recent hospital visit? "Sam?"

 

Sam's eyes snapped up to meet Dean's. "Uh, the last thing I remember? We were at the bar, looking for the succubus, and when we found her, she knocked you out and had me pinned to the wall, choking me. And then I remember blinding pain shooting through my body." He looked up Dean again, his eyes having traveled down to the bed sheets during his story. "And then I woke up here."

 

Dean knit his brows in confusion. Sam hadn't mentioned remembering going back to the hotel. "You don't remember going back to the motel? Don't-Don't remember telling me to check you over later because you were tired?" Sam shook his head, which made Dean's frown larger. Sam had lost time. Was that normal?

 

"Dean, how long have I been out?" Sam asked, frowning, his eyebrows knit with determination. He needed to know how much time he had spent holed up in a hospital sleeping. There was no time for him to rest to like this. Not when Dean's life had an expiration date on it. And expiration date, which by the way, was coming way too fast.

 

"Three weeks," Dean answered softly. "Bobby's been here a few times. Oh, and Ellen and Jo found out, too. They came by once." Dean stood. "I should-I should call them and let them know you're all right." He turned, ready to walk out when Sam's large hand gripped his wrist, causing him to turn around again and look down at Sam. He looked...scared. "Sam, what's wrong?"

 

"I don't want to stay here, Dean," Sam explained. "Can you just...wait to call them and sign me out? I want to go back to the motel. I want to get out of this hospital gown and pull my jeans back on. I want...I want my computer back." Sam's eyes didn't leave Dean's as he used them to beg his brother to get him out of there. He had things that needed to be done.

 

Dean sighed, nodding his head. "Okay, Sammy, I'll get you out of here." He went to move, but Sam still had a hold of him. "Uh, Sam, you have to let go of my arm if you want me to sign you out. I have to go talk to the nurses."

 

Sam quickly released Dean's arm. "Yeah, right, sorry," he muttered, shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "I forgot I was holding you in place." He smiled up at Dean, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he watched Dean go. Once he was out of here, he could get to his computer and catch up on some long overdue research. There was still time to save Dean, and Sam wasn't going to give up. Never going to give up, even after Dean was gone. He'd go down to Hell himself and drag his brother out if he had to. Even as he thought about saving his brother, he tried to ignore the slight pain that shot through his chest once he couldn't see Dean anymore.

 

 

Bobby stared at Sam, a wide grin on his face. Finally, he closed the gap between himself and the younger hunter, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Sam, we thought you were a goner there for a minute," Bobby admitted. Pulling away, he gently slapped Sam's arm. "What were you thinking? Scaring us like that, you idjit?!" he half joked, half demanded. "Dean was worried sick. I couldn't even get him away from your bedside to eat a cheeseburger!"

 

Dean frowned. "That's not entirely true, Bobby," he argued. "Don't listen to him, Sammy, I ate." Dean walked over to the bed. "Sleeping, however, was a completely different story. I didn't get nearly enough, so be quiet over there." Slowly, Dean crawled into the bed, pulling the blankets up to his neck as he closed his eyes, prepared for some much needed rest. Honestly, if Bobby hadn't been there, he probably wouldn't have gone to sleep. After all, the last time he got a good night's sleep, he woke up to find a comatose Sam. But if Bobby was sticking around, Dean felt that it was safe to take his eyes off his little brother.

 

Quietly, Sam opened his laptop and began researching ways to relieve Dean of his contract. There was a small chance that he was going to find anything, since he had been researching for six months, now and he had found zip. But there was no way he was giving up. Never. He tensed as he felt Bobby looking over his shoulder.

 

"What are you looking at, boy?" Bobby asked, reading the page Sam was looking at. He knit his brows in confusion as he read the text; however, when he realized what it was, his expression became sad and almost sympathetic. "Sam..."

 

"I'm not going to just sit back and do nothing, Bobby," Sam explained, frowning. "There has to be a way to save Dean, and I'm going to find it. And if I can't--" He sighed. "Well, that's not an issue because I'm going to find it. I have to." He lowered his head, his eyes filling with tears as they shifted over to his brother's sleeping form. "I can't live without him, Bobby." Again, he looked up at Bobby, his expression hard. "I won't live without him."

 

Bobby frowned, nodding. "I know you won't, Sam," he said, taking a seat at the table beside the younger Winchester. "But you have to accept the fact that in a few months, Dean might be gone. And I know that's hard. It's hard for me and he's not my blood. I don't spend every second with him like you. So, I can only imagine what you're going through. But...you just have to accept it."

 

Slowly, Sam shook his head. "No." He was done with this conversation. Turning his attention back to his laptop, pulling up a new page since the one he was looking at was giving him nothing. His glance shifted from the computer screen to Bobby as he noticed the older man was grabbing a book that Sam had planned on looking at later. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm helping you with research, you idjit," Bobby replied, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the question. 

 

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Bobby," he answered, turning his gaze back to the screen. After a few more minutes of silence as they searched, still finding nothing, Sam sighed. "So, what did the doctors say? Why-Why was I in a coma?"

 

Sighing, Bobby closed the book he was looking at. "Dean told me the doctors said you had internal bleeding. In your brain. That succubus must have hit you pretty hard for that to happen. But you weren't strong enough for them to operate to stop the bleeding, so they had to wait." He looked at the table. "They said you weren't going to wake up, and that Dean should have just let you go. But he wouldn't. Honestly, when I got there, Dean was about to clock the guy. I stopped him, though."

 

Sam frowned. "How did I wake up, then? And why am I not bleeding anymore? There's not even any evidence that I was bleeding? How is that possible?"

 

Shaking his head, Bobby sighed. "It's a miracle! We have no idea, but we're definitely not complaining."

 

Sam gave him a small smile as he turned back to his computer screen. He had a bad feeling bout the way he just miraculously woke up, so he pulled up the obituaries, thinking that maybe Dean did something to help him like Sam had done for Dean a couple years ago with that faith healer, Roy. When he read the names of people who had died in the last few weeks, his eyes widened in shock, and he felt a deep sense of dread. The sound of Bobby's voice mixed with his confusion, which was quickly turning to anger.

 

 

Dean jerked awake as he felt cold water splash over him, dampening his face and shirt. "What the hell?!" he asked as he blinked away his sleepiness, looking for the source of the water. That's when he saw Sam standing over him, holding a glass in his hands that was glittered with water droplets. "Sam, what are you doing?!"

 

Sam's expression was hard, and Dean could swear that he saw a look of hurt buried in those warm, hazel eyes. That was until anger flashed in them and Dean was being ripped from the bed by Sam and slammed into the wall. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Sam yelled, shaking Dean slightly.

 

Dean pushed Sam's hands away from him, frowning. "What are you talking about?" Man, what had Bobby and Sam been talking about while he was sleeping? And why the hell was Sam throwing him against walls again. Weren't they over that little phase? Because he thought they were. But, apparently not seeing as how Sam had just done it. Boy, Dean was going to get him back for this new and unwanted pain in his back.

Sam held up the paper that he had printed, raising his eyebrows at Dean. "Why didn't you tell me William Martin killed himself?!" He was verging on tears as he spoke, both for the sympathy he felt for William's mother, and the betrayal he felt that Dean hadn't told him. "And look, Dean, he killed himself exactly two weeks after he was infected by the succubus!" He shook his head. "But that can't be possible because we killed the succubus, so he should have been fine. Once the succubus dies, so does her curse! And she's dead, Dean. right?!" When Dean didn't answer, Sam shook his head. "Right, Dean?!"

 

Now, Dean understood why Sam was so bent out of shape. Looking away from his brother, he shook his head. "No, Sammy," he whispered. "She's not dead." He looked up at Sam, seeing that he had cooled off and was backing away from him, shaking his head. "Sam..."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Did Dean and Bobby think he was infected? Were they seeing if Sam was going to go crazy and feel an overwhelming need to be next to the person closest to him? But that was impossible. It would have happened the night he was attacked, and that was three weeks ago. He would have been dead by now. At least that was the pattern.

 

"Because you just woke up, Sam!" Dean all but yelled. He hated the fact that Sam was retreating from him like he was some kind of monster they were supposed to hunt. Damn succubus problem. Damn Bobby for telling them about this hunt. And damn Bobby for saying it was going to be an easy gig. "I didn't want you to worry about this after--" Slowly, he shook his head. "I just got you back. I didn't want to risk you having a relapse, or whatever." Kneeling in front of Sam who was now sitting on the bed, he lightly punched his arm. "Hey, are we okay?"

 

Looking into Dean's eyes, Sam could tell Dean was sorry. Anyone who knew Dean could tell that. Especially if they looked into his deep jade pools like Sam was doing right now. A small smile pulled to Sam's face as he shook his head. "Yeah, we're okay. I-I get why you didn't tell me." He touched Dean's shoulder and said in a serious tone, "And you're not going to lose me. Okay? Neither of us are losing each other. No matter what."

 

Instantly, Dean knew what Sam was talking about. And that broke his heart even more than lying to Sam about shit. There was no way out of his deal without hurting Sam and he knew that. But he would never tell Sam. He couldn't break his brother's hope like that. Well, not until after he was gone because then he didn't have to deal with it. So, he went along with Sam's little shred of hope. "Okay, Sammy."

 

Bobby, who had been standing off to the side as the boys argued, stepped in now. "Well, I guess we have a succubus to find and kill, now, huh?" When Sam and Dean gave him their 'No, really?' looks, he frowned. "So, what do we know so far?"

 

"Well," Dean started, pulling back to his full height, "we know that I injured the bitch last time we ran into her. And now she's hiding. No one has been attacked since William, which is a good thing. Bad news, she's good at hiding, and there's no way to find her unless she strikes." He sighed. "And she won't go back to the bar we found her at last time, unfortunately, which means she probably moved on to a new town. The bars in this one are kind of dull."

 

Sam and Bobby nodded, knowing Dean was right. Finally, Sam pulled to his feet, going back to his laptop and searching for any signs of the succubus while Bobby read through books and Dean went out to get food. Dean never really was any good with research, so he always managed to make himself scarce when the time for it came.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Sam or Dean. They belong to Eric Kripke (lucky!) And I am just playing with the boys for my own twisted entertainment.

Unbeta'd  


* * *

It had been two days, and still, there was no sign of the succubus. All the research they were doing seemed to be turning up squat and Sam was getting frustrated. Even Dean had been helping with the research, which was rare. So, there were three very able hunters all researching for one crazy ass succubus, and there was still nothing turning up. Sam sighed, closing his laptop, looking at Bobby who wad been reading through books he had on succubi. A small smile pulled to Sam's lips when he saw that Bobby had fallen asleep in one of the more comfortable chairs. After all, they had been up all night trying to catch a break.

 

Standing, Sam threw a thin blanket over Bobby before he sat on the bed, leaning over, his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his thighs. There was nothing for him to do now. Bobby had pretty much exhausted all of his books for information, and Sam had done the same to the internet pages he had been able to find. Suddenly, he found himself wondering where Dean had gone. He heard him say that he was going to get some breakfast about twenty minutes ago, and he wasn't back yet. Sighing, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, flipping it open and scrolling down the list of contact until he found Dean's name. 

 

As soon as he was about to press the SEND button, Dean walked through the door, bags of food in his hands and even one in his mouth. He muttered something around the bag, and Sam walked to him, taking the bag from his teeth and following Dean with it to the table. There was no need for words when it came to Sam and Dean because they knew each other so well, that when one muttered around a bag of food, for instance, the other knew what was needed.

 

"S-So, where were you?" Sam asked, trying to make casual conversation as he and Dean tore into the bags. Sam was oddly hungry, and Dean, well, he was always hungry. 

 

Dean quirked a brow, looking over at his baby brother. "Well, I was at McDonald's. Hence the McDonald's bags." He shook his head. "Why Sammy, were you afraid I was going to ditch you and leave you here with Bobby all by yourself?"

 

Sam chuckled. "No, I know you wouldn't leave me." He pulled out one of the double cheeseburgers and took a large bit, chasing it with the coffee Dean offered him. "So, we've been researching for two days straight and we still have nothing. She's bound to come out of hiding soon and then we'll be screwed because we'll have a deadline."

 

"Wow," Dean sighed, nodding his head as he bit into his burger. "Damn, when a bitch goes into hiding, she really goes into hiding." He smiled at Sam. "Listen, it's been three weeks and some change since she's had a meal, right?" Sam nodded, knitting his brows as he tried to figure out where Dean was going with this. "Well, then she had to come out soon to get more food. So, we'll go to the bar tonight and see if she's there. I mean, we already know what she looks like, so advantage Winchesters, right?" Dean flashed Sam one of his award winning smiles before he took a long swig of his coffee.

 

Nodding, Sam returned Dean's smile. "What time should we go?" He wondered if Dean was going to wake Bobby and have him come, but he didn't bother asking. In his opinion, they should just let the poor man sleep. After all, he was an older hunter, which meant he could use all the rest he could get. Especially if they were going to be killing a succubus soon. 

 

"I'm ready to go now, if you want," Dean answered, licking ketchup off the side of his mouth. "She should be there in about an hour if she plans on coming out of her hiding place tonight. Better to get the jump and be ready." He stood, grabbing his jacket. "You coming, Sammy?"

 

Quickly, Sam jotted a note on the McDonald's receipt to let Bobby know where he and Dean were just in case he woke up. Then, Sam followed Dean out of the motel, grabbing his jacket and pulling the door closed before jumping into the passenger side of the Impala. 

 

 

The bar was hopping, but there was no sign of the succubus. Regardless, Sam kept his eyes peeled. He frowned at Dean as he downed yet another shot of that purple liquid that he seemed to be addicted to. "Dean, can you focus, please?" Sam complained. "I mean, the succubus could come in any minute, and you're going to be drunk after drinking all of those purple nipples."

 

Dean chuckled. "Sam, they're called 'purple nurples,' not 'purple nipples.'" Sam frowned at him. "I'm not drunk! I can hold my liquor a little better than that, Sammy." Suddenly, Dean spotted a big breasted blonde on the other side of the bar. "Ooh, I think I need to order myself another round." He raised his hand and motioned the waitress over. 

 

She came, shaking her hips seductively as she walked. "What can I get for you, sugar?" she asked, smiling as she flicked her pen open. 

 

Sam grimaced as he watched Dean flirt with the waitress. He noticed that she was in full flirt mode as well, which made him sick. She was all over his brother, undressing him with her eyes and giggling at all of his little remarks. Also, Sam noticed that she was pushing her chest out to make her already too large tits look even bigger. Dean so had this one in the bag. But Sam didn't want Dean to have this one in the bag. Oddly, he didn't want Dean to get laid by another hoe he met in a bar. 

 

"Oops!" Sam yelled, his eyes widening in pretend shock as he grabbed his beer glass and sat it upright once again. "I am so sorry!" He had to fight really hard not to laugh as the waitress looked at him like she was going to cry. Oh the dread, he had spilled beer all over her shoes. A small smile played across his lips as he watched her turn and run away, giving Dean a look of hatred.

 

"Sorry, he's got a disorder!" Dean yelled, shaking his head as he watched tonight's fuck run leave. He glared at Sam. "What the hell was that, Sammy?!"

 

Sam knit his brows, pretending to be ignorant to the situation. "I don't know what you're talking about, Dean. I moved my hand the wrong way and spilled my beer." He shook his head. "It's not like I did it on purpose."

 

Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Damn klutz," he muttered under his breath. "Next time you're trying to bag a hottie, I'm going to cock block you just like you did me."

 

Sam shook his head. "I didn't mean to cock block you, Dean. It was an accident." He frowned. "And besides, why the hell would you want to have sex with yet another big breasted waitress? Haven't you had enough for one lifetime? Maybe you should just settle down and jack yourself off. Less chance of contracting an STD."

 

Dean glared at Sam. "I use protection! I'm not a dumbass." After that little conversation, Dean didn't feel much like talking, and Sam seemed distant. So, he finished his last three purple nurples and walked out of the bar, knowing Sam would follow him. The car ride home was done in awkward silence, making Sam a little uncomfortable. Dean was pissed because his radio was broken and there was nothing else to do but talk to Sam. But he wasn't about to do that. He was still mad at that little cock block. "What?!" Dean asked, noticing that Sam was staring at him yet again.

 

"Nothing," Sam mumbled, quickly looking away from him. He looked out the window, frowning. His 'sad' face was in full swing.

 

"You've been staring at me like that since I came back from McDonald's today. Now, I didn't think anything of it earlier, but now it's getting weird. So, what do you want?" Dean glanced at Sam, rolling his eyes when he got no answer. "Whatever, Sam."

 

 

Bobby could feel the tension between the boys the minute they walked through the door. He wasn't going to ask, though because honestly, he probably didn't want to know. Instead, he shoved his nose in another book and continued researching. It wasn't too long after that Sam was in bed sleeping. "Dean, why don't you get on Sam's computer and help me with a little research?" Bobby asked, raising his brows. 

 

Sighing, Dean sat at the table in front of Sam's computer. He had every intention of doing research like Bobby had ordered, but once the internet was up and open to him, he couldn't help himself. Making sure Bobby wasn't paying attention to him, he opened a favorite website of his 'Busty Asian Beauties.com.'

 

He could feel hands on his body, roaming over his chest and arms, snaking around to his back and moving up and down. Lips pressed against his skin, making his whole body tingle. Whoever was touching him, they were skilled. These hands definitely knew what they were doing. A tongue licked its way up his neck to his jawline and back down again, forcing a moan out of him.

 

"Sammy," a voice said between licks, "you're so damn hot." A moan escaped Sam's lover, sending all of his blood straight to his cock, making it ache for attention as it pushed against his jeans. Another moan broke out of Sam's mouth as those skilled hands moved down his body and groped at the bulge through his jeans. "Want you so bad, baby brother."

 

Sam moaned again as he began to thrust his hips forward, into that skilled hand. "Dean, please..." he breathed, whimpering. "Need you." His hands went to the hem of Dean's T-shirt and he pulled up, removing the fabric from his brother's body. As soon as Dean was shirtless, Sam ran his hands over Dean's bare chest, feeling his brother's muscles tense.

Dean quickly, removed Sam's shirt as well, pushing him backwards, towards the motel bed. He smiled as Sam's knees hit the bed, causing him to fall on his ass. But Dean wasn't done; he climbed onto the bed with Sam, forcing Sam back further until there's nowhere left for him to go. Pushing on Sam's chest, Dean forced him to lay down, blanketing Sam's body with his own as he captured Sam's lips.

 

When Dean pulled away, Sam's breaths were coming out in heavy pants. "Dean, please...I--I want you," Sam begged, arching his body against Dean's, needing to feel his brother's body against his. When Dean gripped his dick through his pants again, Sam moaned again, bucking his hips. "Please..." he begged, his head thrashing back and forth on the pillow.

 

"Shhh," Dean shushed, kissing Sam's neck. "I got you, Sammy." His hands moved to the waistband of Sam's jeans, easily popping the button open. Slowly, he pulled Sam's zipper down, waiting to hear the soft click of each tooth coming undone before moving on to the next one. He pulled Sam's pants down, getting off the bed so he could tear the denim off at his brother's ankles. Quickly, he climbed back up onto the bed, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Sam's boxers, dipping them down just low enough to stroke the soft flesh above his erection.

 

Sam whimpered as he fought not to move, knowing that Dean was trying to draw this out and torture him. Closing his eyes, he parted his lips, his tongue darting out to moisten them as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, capturing it between his perfect, straight, white teeth. He gasped as he felt Dean kiss his throbbing member through the thin material of his boxers. 

 

Dean smiled up at Sam, dipping his fingers further into Sam's boxers. "You like that, Sammy?" he whispered, running his index finger along the side of Sam's cock. His smile grew wider as he watched Sam nod frantically, his breathing beginning to increase. Finally, he couldn't stand to tease his little brother anymore. "Okay, Sammy, hang on, I've got you." Quickly, Dean stripped Sam of his boxers, kissing Sam's inner thighs as his hand wrapped around his leaking cock. 

 

Sam gasped, his eyes snapping open as he bucked his hips upwards into the wet heat of Dean's mouth, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of Dean's throat. He wanted to apologize, but there were too many sensations washing over him, and he couldn't have formed a coherent thought if he wanted to. Dean's hand pressing against his hips, holding him down, sent shivers up his spine that seemed to burst through his entire body. Watching in fascination as Dean's head bobbed up and down on his cock, Sam grabbed the bedsheets in a white knuckle grip.

 

With his free hand, Dean reached down lower, fondling Sam's balls as his mouth continued it's assault on Sam's cock. Rolling his brother's balls between his fingers, he smiled around Sam's cock as he heard his breath picking up, hitching in his throat. As he pulled up, he swirled his tongue over the head of Sam's cock, tasting the bitterness of Sam's precum.

 

Feeling his balls draw up tight against his body and heat pooling in his lower belly, Sam whimpered again. His hands went to Dean's head, trying to push him away. "D-Dean, I'm-I'm going to--" Thrashing his head back and forth again, he continued to try to push Dean away. "Dean, stop! I'm going to cum!" He bit down on his bottom lip again as he came, hard, hot jets of cum shooting into his brother's mouth, who greedily swallowed what Sam was offering him. And when it was over, Sam lay motionless, panting, feeling completely sated.

 

Dean crawled back up Sam's body, kissing his lips again with bruising force, allowing Sam to taste the evidence of his own pleasure. Pulling away, he lowered himself to the bed, wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling him close. Another kiss was planted on Sam's forehead, as Dean felt his baby brother curl up next to him, settling down to sleep. "Love you, Sammy," he whispered.

 

"I love you, too, Dean," Sam whispered, closing his eyes and falling asleep in the arms of his brother. His protector. His lover.

 

Sam shot up, panting, a thin sheen of sweat coating his entire body. Slowly, he looked down to his groin, groaning once he realized that he had came in his boxers like some thirteen-year-old virgin desperate to get laid. Shaking his head, he lay back down, closing his eyes as he felt his cheeks flush a slight shade of pink.

 

"Sammy, you're up?" Dean asked, smirking. "Because really, you were making some serious happy noises over there. Who were you dreaming about?"

 

Sam shook his head. "No one, Dean," he answered, annoyed. "Just drop it, okay?" He tried to think of why he would have had a dream like that about his brother, of all people, but he couldn't. He could hear Dean babbling in the background, making fun of him undoubtedly, but he wasn't listening. Suddenly, he sat up again, his eyes wide. "Holy shit! Symptom number two."


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Sam or Dean. They belong to Eric Kripke (lucky!) And I am just playing with the boys for my own twisted entertainment.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last few chapters!

Unbeta'd  


* * *

Dean shut his mouth, real quick, a look of confusion on his face. Slowly, he stood. "What are you talking about, Sammy?" Symptom number two? What the fuck?!

 

Sam watched Dean as he hesitantly started walking over to the bed where he lay. Quickly, Sam gripped the blanket that was thrown over his hips, worried that Dean would see what he had done. "I-I, uh, said 'symptom number two.'"

 

"Yeah, I heard what you said, Sammy, but what do you mean by that?" Slowly, Dean kneeled by the bed in front of Sam, looking into his slightly slanted, champagne hazel eyes; his own deep pools of jade full of worry and love for his little brother. However, the eye contact didn't last very long once Sam's eyes darted the the sheets. "Sam?"

 

"I was just thinking about how-how William died. Alone. In that Asylum." Tears filled Sam's eyes, but not for William, as he kept his eyes locked on the white sheet draped over him. He could tell Dean was still looking at him, waiting for the right time to step in and say the right thing. Slowly, Sam lifted his tear-filled gaze to his brother. "Dean, we have to stop this thing."

 

Biting his bottom lip, Dean nodded. "I know. We will. The second that bitch comes out of hiding, she's mine." Again, he nodded. "And I'll make her pay for all of the shit she did. I promise, Sammy." Dean reached out to touch Sam's arm for support, but Sam flinched away.

 

"Uh, I need to take a shower, Dean," Sam explained, quickly walking to the bathroom and locking himself in. Slowly, he turned on the water, fiddling with the nozzles to adjust the temperature to just the right degree. Finally, he stripped out of his messy boxers and climbed in, allowing the warm, soothing water to calm him.

 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled up from his kneeling position. Running a hand down his face, he sighed, walking back over to the table to sit with Bobby again. "I want this bitch dead, Bobby," he ground out. "And I want to do it. Me. I want to see the look in her eyes when she realizes that she's trapped and I'm going to end her."

 

Bobby nodded. "Understood." He looked at the bathroom door, frowning. "Is Sam okay? I mean, he's acting a little weird about this whole thing, isn't he?" Again, Bobby looked at Dean, sighing when he saw the look of confusion on his face. "I just mean, he' still worried about that kid that died after Sam was in the hospital." He arched an eyebrow. "Does he usually do that?"

 

Shrugging, Dean turned his attention to one of the books Bobby had lying around the room. "You know Sam, he's always so...caring, or whatever. He was pretty broken up when we went to see the kid at the Asylum. Just couldn't understand how someones mother could abandon them and throw 'em in the looney bin." Dean looked at Bobby, knitting his brows and biting his bottom lip. "Symptom number two...symptom number--" His eyes grew wide with realization.

 

Bobby watched Dean as he thought, wondering what he was getting at. Then, he saw Dean's eyes grow wide as he realized something, but Dean wasn't talking. Finally, Bobby rolled his eyes, sighing. "Dean?!" Dean snapped his eyes up to meet Bobby's at the sound of his name. "What, boy?"

 

"Oh, uh, symptom number two," he answered. Bobby nodded, obviously still confused. "When we were first researching the case, Sam told me that there were symptoms to let people know that they were infected. Symptom number one was, uh, an odd obsession with someone you love. Symptom number two were dreams...a-about having sex with the person you're obsessed with."

 

Bobby shook his head. "You don't think Sam...is infected do you?" Bobby sighed when Dean didn't answer, knowing that by not answering he was really saying 'yes.' "Well, what are we going to do? There's no way to know for sure. He could have just been dreaming about something else. I'm sure you've had some dreams like that, Dean. Are you infected by a succubus?"

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, Bobby, just trust me on this one. There was this thing that happened last night, too." Seeing that Bobby was looking at him to continue, Dean did. "Well, we were at the bar looking for this succubus and this waitress walked over. And she was hot. Anyway, I had it in the bag, Bobby, but then Sam ruined it. On purpose."

 

Bobby rolled his eyes. "How do you know he did it on purpose? What did he do? I'll determine if it was on purpose or not."

 

Again, Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, he spilled his beer on her." Bobby opened his mouth to say something, but Dean cut him off. "And I know that doesn't sound like something that was done on purpose, Bobby, but Sam's not a klutz. He doesn't spill things unless he wants to."

 

"He just got out of a coma, Dean! Give the boy some time to get his motor skills back before you go accusing him of being some succubus' bitch!" Dean shook his head, looking down at the table again. He seemed so sure about his theory, which made Bobby feel like a real ass. Sighing, he figured they should at least be sure. "All right, boy, how are we going to know for sure?"

 

"There's one more symptom," Dean answered. "Physical pain when you're not around your person of interest." Dean looked at Bobby. "So, if Sam begins to feel pain for no reason, then we'll know."

 

Bobby bit his lip. "Yeah, but Dean, there's one thing we're forgetting." Dean looked at Bobby confused. "Who's Sam's obsession? There's a lot of people that Sam loves. How are we going to know for sure who he's focusing on?"

 

"Sam said that the victim would become obsessed with the person they're closest to. The person in their life that means more to them than anyone." He grabbed the stack of papers that Sam had given him that first night they were researching, his brain not really wanting to work. "Uh, the first victim focused on his college teacher. The second on his landlord. The boss was the third victim's choice, and William focused on his mom."

 

"Dean!" Bobby yelled, causing him to jump. He had been saying his name the whole time Dean had been babbling about the victims' choices of people to become obsessed with, but Dean hadn't heard him. "If he's focusing on the person he's closest to, then he's probably focusing on--"

"Me," Dean interrupted, realization clear on his face. "Sam's probably obsessed with me." That sounded a little more conceited than Dean had intended it to, but there was no other way that he could think of to describe it. Slowly, Bobby nodded. "And I'm always around Sam so he probably won't experience the third symptom." Again, Bobby nodded. "Well, then I'll just leave for a while." Dean stood, grabbing his jacket as he walked to the door. "If Sam starts feeling pain, call me."

 

As Dean opened the door, a scream sounded from inside the bathroom. Dean's eyes snapped towards the bathroom door before meeting Bobby's. Slamming the door closed, Dean ran to the bathroom door. Locked. "Sammy?!" he yelled, pounding on the door. "Sam, open the door! Sam!" When Sam didn't open the door, Dean stepped back, raising his foot before he slammed it forward, causing the door to fly open. As soon as the door wasn't blocking them anymore, Bobby and Dean ran into the room.

 

Sam was laying on the floor, curled up in a ball, clutching at his chest. Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw that Sam was fully clothed. Sam had this obsession with getting dressed in the bathroom after Dean had put that itching powder in his boxers that one time. However, all thoughts of making fun of Sam flew out the window when he heard Sam cry out in pain again. Running over to his brother, he slid onto his knees, grabbing Sam's arms and pulling him to a keeling position in front of him. "Sam? Sammy, what's wrong?"

 

Sam gripped Dean's jacket, biting his bottom lip as Dean held him up. "N-Nothing, I just fell." Sam looked away from Dean, trying to stand, but Dean was still holding him.

 

Dean sighed, looking at Bobby. Yeah, sure he fell. "Okay, Sammy," he answered, letting go of his little brother. "Try to stop being so clumsy, okay?" He went to stand, but Sam yelled again. "What?! What's wrong with you?! And don't say nothing!"

 

Sam reached out, trying to grab a hold of Dean, but he was too far away. "Dean, please, ahh, touch me again." Sam desperately tried to grab onto Dean, but he couldn't move, and the pain in his chest was making him just want to pass out.

 

Dean kneeled back down in front of Sam, placing an open palm to Sam's chest, right over his heart. "Better?" he asked, his face full of worry. He felt Sam relax and grab the sleeve of his jacket. Slowly, Sam nodded. Again, Dean looked at Bobby before returning his gaze to Sam. "Sammy, I think you're under the influence of the succubus." Sam's eyes snapped open, full of shock and worry.

 

 

After all of that drama was over, Bobby had left the motel room to go around the town, looking to see if anyone knew anything about either the succubus or any of her victims, leaving the boys alone. Sam was more calm now, and didn't need Dean touching him to make the pain go away, but he did have to be in the same room. So, they sat in the kitchen, Sam on his computer and Dean leafing through a book that Bobby hadn't read through yet. Finally, Sam looked up, sighing.

 

"Dean, if I'm infected by the succubus, it had to have happened when we were fighting her the last time. You know...before I went into the coma." Dean nodded, not understanding where Sam was going with this. "And that was almost a month ago. So, why am I not dead."

 

Good point. And Dean had been asking himself that same question. So, he had done some research. "Well, I think it's because I didn't leave you." Seeing the look of confusion on Sam's face, Dean continued. "The first victim, fell for his teacher. When she found out, she had him removed from her class. The landlord, evicted the second victim. Third victim, fired by his boss. And, well, you know what happened to William." Sam nodded, looking away. Dean leaned forward, capturing Sam's eyes again. "Sammy, I'm not going to leave you."

 

Again, Sam nodded, a small smile pulling to his lips. "Yeah, I-I know that." Closing his eyes, Sam nodded again. "I know." The pain was back, and he wanted to cry out, but he needed to control it. "D-Dean," he started, his breathing increasing, "Can-Can you touch me again?" He smiled when he felt Dean touch his leg. Opening his eyes, however, his smile turned to a frown. "Dean, I'm not a footrest."

 

"Well you never told me how to touch you," Dean countered. "And my feet hurt. So deal with it." A smile pulled to his lips as he heard Sam huff, but Sam didn't push him away. Leaning back, Dean held his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. Softly, he kicked Sam in the arm. "Make yourself useful and give me a foot rub, Sammy."

 

Sam scoffed. "Seriously, Dean?!" He shook his head. "You want me to give you a foot rub?!" When Dean nodded, not even bothering to open his eyes, Sam huffed again. "Fine, Dean." Slowly, he took Dean's foot in his hand, massaging gently at first, then pushing his thumbs in deeper, rubbing harder. "Does-Does this feel right, Dean?"

 

Dean nodded. "Yeah, feels fine." He leaned back in the chair, pressing his feet harder into Sam's all too talented fingers. "Mmmm...Sammy, you can press harder. I really hurt." Slowly, Dean opened his eyes, looking at his brother. Noticing that Sam was looking at him in a way that he could not read, he sat up, knitting his brows in concern. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

 

Sam looked away, blushing slightly. "N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I was just...thinking." Dean raised his brows, silently telling Sam to spill what was in his head. "I was thinking if you were sore, I-I could give you a massage." Sam's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as he looked away from Dean again. "I-I mean if you wanted me to."

 

Dean frowned a little. Sure, he would have loved a massage, but from Sam? After all, they weren't fifteen anymore. Wouldn't that be weird? "Uh, Sam...I don't--I mean, we're not kids anymore." Sam nodded, trying to pretend that he didn't care and that he understood, but Dean could see right through him. Shit, he'd hurt Sam's feelings. What the hell? "You know what, Sammy, go ahead." When Sam looked up at him again, he nodded. "Come on, I'm all achy. But I'm not moving, so you have to come over here."

 

Smiling Sam stood, walking over to Dean and positioning himself behind his brother. Gently, he placed his hands on Dean's shoulders, noticing that Dean's entire body tensed at the small movement. Frowning, Sam began to work all of the knots out of Dean's body. "Dean, relax," he complained, digging his fingers into the skin on Dean's back. "You're already tense enough. You're only making this harder."

 

Dean rolled his eyes as he tried to forget Sam was the one giving him this massage. After a while, it kind of worked, and he managed to be less tense than before. But still, there was that voice in the back of his head saying 'This is your brother! You're grown brother giving you this massage, you sicko!' He pushed the voice back, mentally yelling at himself to shut the hell up and just enjoy the damn massage. Suddenly, Sam's hands weren't on him anymore, and he was staring into slightly slanted, champagne hazel eyes. "What?" he asked, leaning back a little. "I thought you were going to give me a massage."

"I am, Dean," Sam answered, his hands coming up to massage Dean's thighs. As he felt Dean try to pull away, he fisted his jeans, holding him in place. "Calm down, you're fine. You said you wanted a massage, so I'm giving you one. A full body massage. Trust me, you need it."

 

Dean stared down at Sam who was thankfully waiting for some kind of reaction out of Dean before he continued with his full body massage. A back massage, Dean could handle, but having Sam's hands on every inch of his body massaging him? Wasn't that a bit odd? A little un-brotherly? But as he looked into Sam's eyes, he just couldn't find it in his heart to say no. Slowly, he nodded. "Okay, Sammy," he said. "But stay away from my ass." He relaxed, then tensed up again. "And my dick."

 

Slowly, Sam released his hold on Dean's jeans, nodding to let his brother know that he would stay away from the mentioned areas. Smiling, he began to run his hands over Dean's thighs, moving down his legs, all the way to his ankles, kneading the flesh in an attempt to get all of the knots out of Dean's body. He didn't bother with Dean's feet again since he had already given them attention earlier. Running his hands back up Dean's legs, Sam gently spread Dean's legs, slipping into the newly made gap. 

 

Dean pushed himself back into the chair further, practically crawling up the back of it as Sam crawled between his legs. "Sam, what are you doing?" He had been very clear about the no touching of his dick. Very clear. And Sam nodded in approval. So what the fuck was he doing?

 

"Shhh," Sam shushed, gripping the hem of Dean's T-shirt and pulling him close again. "Upper body needs attention. I can only imagine how tense your upper body is." Slowly, Sam began to knead the flesh on Dean's sides, pushing hard sometimes and soft others. All the while, he was watching Dean's face. The way his eyes closed as Sam's fingers worked wonders on his body. How his lips parted when Sam would work out a particularly rough knot. And finally, Sam just couldn't take it anymore. 

 

In one fluid motion, Sam thrust his hand up Dean's shirt, wrapping his arm around Dean's back, his open palm feeling the heat of his brother's skin as he held Dean close. Before Dean could say or do anything to protest, Sam pushed himself forward, capturing Dean's lips with his own.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Sam or Dean. They belong to Eric Kripke (lucky!) And I am just playing with the boys for my own twisted entertainment.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review! I really appreciate the feedback!

Unbeta'd  


* * *

Quickly, Dean pushed Sam away, jumping off his chair, making sure he was far enough away that Sam couldn't grab him up and plant one on him again. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to make his voice work. "What the hell, Sammy?"

 

Sam stared at Dean with wide eyes gleaming with unshed tears. When Dean had pushed him, he had had fallen on his ass, and not made any attempt to get up. "D-Dean, I'm sorry. I don't--I mean, I didn't--" He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know what I was thinking."

 

Listening to Sam apologize, Dean felt like a real ass for pushing him away. Dean knew what Sam was doing and why. It was all part of the curse. That damn succubus was responsible for the way his baby brother was feeling, and it pissed him the hell off. He knew pushing Sam away was going to do jack squat for their current situation, so he was determined to make this right and keep his brother alive. As long as he stayed with Sam, there was no way Sam was going to die. Sighing, he walked back towards his brother, wrapping his arms around him and helping him up. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

 

Pushing Dean away, Sam stumbled backwards. "No, Dean," he protested. "I--There's something wrong with me. Last-Last night I dreamed about fucking you. And-And then I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was going to have a heart attack when you weren't around me. When you weren't touching me!" Lowering his head, shaking it, he said, "I'm dangerous to be around because-because I'm fucked up. You just need to stay away."

 

Dean walked towards Sam again, reaching out and pulling him into a tight embrace, ignoring Sam's protests and attempts to slap him away. "It's this damn succubus, Sammy," he explained. "She has you all screwed up in the head. These aren't your feelings. She's making you feel this way." Pulling back and holding Sam at arms length, Dean continued, "Don't worry, Sammy. We're going to kill this bitch and then you'll be better. I promise."

 

Finally, Sam realized that Dean wasn't going to let go, so he allowed himself to relax into the hug. He even went as far as to put his arms around Dean, figuring Dean wasn't mad at him for the kiss. But it had been so good. So damn good, and Sam wanted more. Hell, he hadn't even had time to push his tongue into Dean's mouth before Dean pushed him away. And he wanted to. Wanted to have his tongue in Dean's mouth and savor the taste that was his brother.

 

Slowly, Sam pulled away, giving Dean a small smile. "Uh, I should research more about this succubus problem, see if I can find any information on her whereabouts." Sitting down and opening his laptop, he added, "Or maybe find some other way to cure this thing."

 

"Okay," Dean nodded, taking a seat beside Sam. "Do you want me to do anything?" Normally, he wouldn't have even suggested he do research, but he wanted this damn thing gone as much as Sam did. Especially after that little kiss that was just forced onto him. What if it didn't stop at a kiss? Would he be able to get over it and give Sam what he needed? Honestly, he wasn't too sure about that if it came right down to it. He loved his brother sure, but enough to become an incestuous homosexual? 

Slowly, Sam shook his head. "No, I got it." And he just didn't want to be in such close range as Dean. He knew that if Dean wasn't researching he was going to go over to the bed and probably sleep. Unless he was too scared to sleep. Thinking maybe Sam might try to kiss him again while he slept. Or worse. But Sam was determined to beat this thing. Failure was not an option and he would smash these feelings down deep inside of himself until he could make them go away.

 

After about ten minutes of watching Sam research, Dean was officially bored. Sighing, he stood, walking over to the fridge and retrieving his pie. Pie in hand, he stumbled to the bed, deciding that sitting on Sam's bed with the food was a much better idea than sitting on his own just in case he dropped anything. After all, he wasn't going to sleep in a bed with food spilled all over it, and he really didn't care if Sam did. 

 

 

Thirty five minutes after Sam began researching he finally found something. Jumping up from his chair so quickly that it fell over, he looked at Dean who had become suddenly alert. Sam's breathing was heavy and his eyes were open wide which lead Dean to believe he had found something of interest. "Sammy, what is it? What did you find?"

 

"Dean, I know why they all left," Sam whispered, tears in his eyes. Slamming his computer shut, he ran into the bathroom, shrugging off Dean's hands as he tried to stop him. The door slammed behind Sam, leaving Dean in the living room, alone, beating on the locked door in an attempt to get in.

 

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, hitting the door with the side of his fist. "Sam, dammit, let me in! Sammy!" Again, he pounded on the door with the side of his fist. And this went on for a good twenty minutes before Dean heard Bobby come into the motel room.

 

"What are you doing, boy?" Bobby asked, walking up behind Dean and pulling him away from the scratched and dented bathroom door. "If you really have to go that bad, you could have just went out back."

 

"What?" Dean asked. "I don't have to take a piss, Bobby! Sammy locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out."

 

"Why? What did you do to him, you idjit?"

 

"I didn't do anything! He was researching, looking for ways to find this succubus bitch or a cure against her damn curse. And then he shot up, said 'Dean, I know why they left,' and ran into the bathroom. He's been in there ever since. He's hiding and it's not going to work." Dean walked back to the bathroom door, hitting it again. "You hear me, Sammy? I will fucking kick this door down!"

 

"Go away, Dean!" Sam yelled, hitting the door from the other side. "You're much better off without me, just go and let me die in my two weeks."

 

"No, you asshole!" Dean yelled, shocked Sam would even say that. "I'm not going anywhere so you might as well open this door and come out of there."

 

"No, Dean! I won't hurt you! And if I come out, that's exactly what I'll do!" Sam yelled. Dean could tell that he was crying, it was obvious in his voice.

"Dammit, Sam, get your ass out of that bathroom and we can deal with this like mature adults. Like hunters who know what the hell they're talking about!" When Sam didn't say anything, Dean hit the door again. "Sam!"

 

"Dean, he's not going to come out of there if you keep acting like that. No one would want to come out of a bathroom when a hostile hunter is on the other side of it." Sighing, Bobby sat on Sam's bed. "Now, what did he mean when he said he knew why they all left?"

 

"I don't know," Dean admitted, sighing and sitting next to Bobby. "He didn't tell me anything else. Just that and then he bolted to the bathroom. But it must have been bad news whatever it was. Sam doesn't just bolt and not tell me what the hell's going on."

 

"Well, when I was out, I went to the library and did a little more research. I had the librarian help me use a computer there, and if Sam and I found the same site, then it's no wonder he's locked himself in the bathroom and refuses to come out."

 

"Why? What'd you find, Bobby?"

 

"A reason why the one who was being focused on left the one who was being cursed. And, Dean, it's not pretty."

 

"What, Bobby?! Tell me, I can handle it!"

 

"Attempted rape."

 

"What?"

 

"Victim number one, infatuated with his teacher, right?" Dean nodded, letting Bobby knew he understood before Bobby continued. "He got kicked out of her class because he stayed late after a lecture and tried to force himself on her. Second victim, was evicted after stealing the keys to her apartment and trying to rape her late at night after she had gone home. Third guy, locked himself and the boss in her office, insisting that there was something between them and, again, trying to rape her." Bobby stood then, walking to the table and shuffling through some papers there. "And William's mother didn't put him in that asylum until after he tied her down and tried to force himself on her. If it wasn't for the nosy neighbors, he would have succeeded."

 

Chuckling, Dean shook his head. "That's what this is about?" He stood, walking to the table to stand beside Bobby. "Sam's worried that he's going to try to rape me?" Again, Dean chuckled. "Sammy's not going to try to rape me."

 

"How do you know that, boy?" Bobby asked, trying to make Dean understand that there was a definite chance Sam would do something like that now.

 

"Because it's Sam! And Sam wouldn't do something like that."

 

"No, Sam wouldn't," Bobby agreed, turning to face Dean. "But Sam isn't Sam right now. Sam is under the influence of a powerful succubus that is like none that I have even seen before! So Sam is in there, but he's not steering the ship. And we don't know what he's capable of."

 

Shaking his head, Dean argued, "No, Sam is still Sam. He's strong enough to fight this thing and he will. And I will do whatever it takes to get him back."

 

Sighing, Bobby looked at the ground. "I know you will, boy. And I will too, but we can't overlook the fact that he could still change. All I'm saying is be careful." Dean nodded, letting Bobby know he was listening and he would be careful if that's what Bobby wanted him to do. "All right. Well, I'm beat, so I'm going to head back to my room. I'll be back over tomorrow sometime. And if you get Sam to come out of that bathroom, make sure you boys eat something."

 

Again, Dean nodded, and Bobby walked out of the motel room without a second glance. Shaking his head, Dean walked back over to the bathroom door. "Sam, come on, get out of there. I'm hungry and I'm not leaving this room without you. Sam!" With a sigh, Dean slid down the door and sat on the cold, hard floor. "I'm not moving from this spot until you come out. And you have to come out sometime. You can't stay in there forever."

 

 

After two hours had passed, the door opened, causing a sleeping Dean to fall into the bathroom. Jerking awake, Dean looked up at Sam. "Finally decide to come out, did you?" he asked, smirking up at his brother. Sam didn't answer, just stared down at Dean, frowning. Dean matched his frown as he reached up to Sam. "Help me up, Sasquatch."

 

Sam grabbed a hold of Dean's hand and hoisted him to his feet. He then pushed past Dean and sat on his bed, his arms crossed over his chest. Dean smiled at him as he watched him squirm around on the bed, noticing that he looked just like he did when he was a kid and he didn't get his way. Kneeling down in front of Sam, he frowned, realizing something. "Hey, you were in there a really long time. I thought you couldn't be away from me for that long without pain."

 

Sam's gaze ticked down to Dean for a second before returning to the opposite wall. "It did hurt," he explained. "But you were right outside the door, so all I had to do was lean against it and it dulled the pain a little. But I had to come out because it wasn't enough anymore." 

 

Dean nodded, understanding that Sam needed to be close, needed to be touching sometimes in order to stay sane. However, Bobby's words rang through his head. Sam wasn't going to rape him though. One, he couldn't because Dean could kick his ass. Two, he wouldn't because he loved Dean. But, wasn't that why this whole thing was happening in the first place? Because Sam loved Dean? Slowly, Dean placed his hand on Sam's arm, knowing that it would help Sam from going off the deep end. 

 

However, Sam pushed Dean's hand away and stood up. "Stop it, Dean. I don't want you to help me anymore." He walked over to the table and leaned on one of the chairs, his nails digging into the hard wood of the chair. "You should just leave. Just stay away from me and then we won't have to worry about me trying to--" Sam was stopped short when Dean pushed him into the wall that he had been staring at a few moments ago. "Dean, what are you doing?"

 

"Shut up, Sam," Dean ordered. "You're not going to hurt me. Because you can't. You don't have it in you, and you can't make me do anything that I don't want to. You know that. I'd kick your ass." Letting Sam go, he shook his head, looking at the ground. "Now, all we have to do is keep you from going off the deep end."

 

"How?" Sam asked, biting his bottom lip as he stared at Dean with teary eyes. "How are we supposed to do that when I feel like this?"

 

Dean's gaze snapped back up to Sam. "Feel like what, Sammy?" When Sam just looked away from him, Dean grabbed him again, shoving him into the wall, hard enough to let him know that he meant business, but not enough to hurt Sam. "What do you feel like doing, Sam?"

 

Sam looked up at Dean again, shocked that he would push him into the wall. A tear slipped from his eye as he said, "I love you, Dean."

 

Dean rolled his eyes, letting Sam go again. "I know you love me, Sam. I love you, too."

 

"No!" Sam yelled, grabbing Dean's shirt and flinging him around, changing their positions so that Dean was against the wall. "That's not what I mean, Dean. I love you. Like, really love you. I can't stop thinking about you! I have dreams about being with you! Dean, I'm fucked up!" When Dean tried to push Sam off of him, Sam pulled him away from the wall then slammed him back into it. "Stop! You're stronger than this! Stop being gentle with me. It's going to get you hurt!" Dropping his head and closing his eyes, Sam breathed, "I need--"

 

When Sam didn't finish his sentence, Dean rolled his eyes once again, resting his head on the wall behind him. "What do you need, Sam?" He sighed when Sam didn't answer, instead pushing away from him and going back to the chair he had been leaning on earlier. Dean took a few steps away from the wall, but kept his distance from Sam. "What do you need?"

 

Looking at Dean, tears streaming down his cheeks, Sam finally answered. "You." Shaking his head and looking at the ground again, Sam repeated, "I need you."


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Sam or Dean. They belong to Eric Kripke (lucky!) And I am just playing with the boys for my own twisted entertainment.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read an/or review! I really appreciate it!

Unbeta'd  


* * *

Dean couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot. Shocked. Sam had just told him that he wanted him, no, needed him, and Dean didn't know what to do. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he thought of the right words to say. But he just couldn't think of anything. Finally, he sighed, taking a seat at the table. "Wow, Sammy," he breathed. Running his hand over his face, he added, "It's okay, we're going to get through this. I promise, Sam."

 

Sam looked over at Dean with a tear-streaked face. "I-I can't stay here with you, Dean," he whispered. "I have to leave before I do something stupid." Walking towards the door, Sam sniffled, grabbing his jacket on the way. Luckily, he stumbled as he tried to open the locked door, giving Dean time to process everything that was going on right now. 

 

As soon as Dean saw Sam heading for the door, he shot up out of his chair, running to the door. Grabbing Sam by the arm, he spun him around, forcing Sam to look at him. "What the hell are you doing, Sam?!" he demanded, keeping his eyes locked on his baby brother. "You can't leave me!" He looked at the ground, shaking his head. "You can't leave me, Sammy."

 

Suddenly, Sam grabbed Dean's arms and threw him against the door, pinning him there with his body. Looking into Dean's eyes, Sam shook his head, frowning. "See, Dean, you're scared of me," Sam said, hurt clear in his voice. When Dean tried to protest, Sam put his hand over Dean's mouth. "Don't try to deny it, Dean. I can see it in your eyes." Slowly, Sam moved away from Dean, lowering his head as he continued to shake it back and forth. 

 

"Sam, stop it," Dean ordered. "Stop beating yourself up over this. You have no control over your actions right now. Which means, whatever you do from this point on until we stop that bitch, you can't hold yourself responsible for. Got it?" When Sam didn't answer, Dean fisted his jacket, pushing him backwards into the table. "Got it, Sammy?"

 

Sighing, Sam nodded. As soon as he did, Dean let him go, walking over to the bed and taking a seat. "I'm tired, Sam," he complained, pulling his legs onto the bed with his body. "Let's just get some sleep, and we'll figure this out in the morning, okay?" It wasn't until Sam nodded that Dean finally, closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him.

 

With one more glance at Dean, Sam lay back on his bed, closing his eyes. He was reluctant to fall asleep, seeing as how last time, it hadn't been a very peaceful slumber. What with the painfully vivid dreams of having his brother fuck him. Why the hell would he ever want to sleep again? Dreaming about things he can't have? No matter how much he wanted them. 

 

However, Sam was only human, and humans had to get some sleep, so, he finally succumbed to the feelings of sleep that he could feel tugging at his brain. So, the only thing he could do was pray that his dreams were not haunted by visions of him and his brother going at it. But, of course, Sam could never be that lucky. After all, he was a Winchester.

 

It had been a month since Sam had woke from his coma. And, with Dean's help, Sam was still going strong. But, it was getting harder, although, he would never tell Dean that. He couldn't tell Dean that. Dean was so happy that Sam was trying to get better. To make this bad situation he was in good. However, his resolve was fading, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep up his little charade.

 

"Sam?" Dean asked, touching his arm. When Sam looked at Dean, he realized that Dean looked worried. "Are you okay, Sammy? You looked like you were in deep thought or something." Sam shook his head. "Well, what's wrong, Sammy? Are you--Do you need me to touch you again?" Slowly, Dean reached over and touched Sam's knee with a shaky hand.

 

Sam shot up out of his seat when Dean touched him, pushing himself into the wall, gripping it with his hands so he would stay in place. And, as soon as Sam was up, Dean followed, making sure to keep his distance, though, just in case Sam was having a relapse. "D-Dean, I'm sorry."

 

"What are you sorry for, Sammy?" Dean asked, daring to take a step closer. "Are-Are you okay?"

 

Slowly, Sam shook his head. "No. No, I'm not okay. I haven't been okay since I woke up, Dean."

 

"All right, so we're having a bad day. We can just get some sleep, and tomorrow--"

 

"No, Dean! I mean since I woke up from the coma!" Lowering his head, Sam felt tears pricking at his vision. "I don't know what to do, Dean. I-I can't keep living like this!"

 

Without thinking, Dean closed the gap between himself and Sam, pushing Sam further into the wall and holding him there. "Don't say that. Don't you fucking say that, Sammy! You hear me?! You're not going to die! I'm not going to let you!"

 

The sound of the door opening had both boys turning to see who was coming in. "What the hell are you two doing in here?" Bobby asked, dropping the McDonald's bags on the table. "Dean, let your brother go. We all know you're bad ass and can kick Sam's ass if you wanted to." Shaking his head, he added, "Dammit, boy, you made Sam cry? What kind of a brother are you? Let him go."

 

Dean let Sam go, walking back over to the table. "I didn't make him cry, Bobby, he did that to himself. He's having a bad day."

 

"No, I'm not, Dean!" Sam yelled, pushing himself away from the wall. "I haven't been okay for a while now. You were just fooling yourself by trying to pretend that I was!" Again, Sam walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

"And there he goes again, Bobby, locking himself in that damn bathroom!" Dean walked over to the bathroom door and began to pound on it. "You can't stay in there forever! Sooner or later, you're going to need me to touch you! And you better hope I'm in a better mood, or you can forget it!"

 

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I can see you two have been getting along just fine." Taking a seat, Bobby stretched his legs out onto one of the other table chairs, pulling out a Big Mac from the bag. "So, have you two been doing anything besides fighting lately?"

 

"Yeah, we've been researching. Not that we've found anything useful." Sliding down the bathroom door, Dean sat on the floor, knowing that him being there would help Sam until Sam decided to get his ass out of there. "I mean, it's been two months since that bitch has gone into hiding. You'd think she'd need to come out and get food!"

 

"Well, actually, it's understandable that she doesn't need to come out. She's feeding off of Sam," Bobby explained. "He's getting worse, isn't he?"

 

"No. I mean, at least I don't think he is. He seemed to be doing great. And then today he told me that he can't live like this anymore, and that's when you came in." Looking back up at Bobby, Dean said, "I can't let him die, Bobby. I can't."

 

"He's not going to die, Dean. I'm still out there looking for any leads that might tip us off on where the succubus is. And I'll find something eventually." Standing, Bobby headed towards the door. "Until then, though, keep Sam from doing anything stupid."

 

Dean nodded, closing his eyes. He was dead tired, and if this time was going to be anything like the last time Sam locked himself in the bathroom, he had a couple hours to just sit here and do nothing. However, the minute Bobby was gone, the door opened, causing Dean to almost fall over, but he caught himself, leaning against the door frame. "Decide to come out a little earlier this time, huh?"

 

Sam didn't answer, instead kneeling down beside Dean. His hands went to the door frame on either side of Dean's head locking him there. Before Dean had a chance to say anything, Sam leaned forward, crushing his lips against Dean's. He felt Dean's entire body tense, but Dean made no effort to push him away. Figures, whatever Sammy needed, Sammy got. It wasn't until Sam pushed his tongue past Dean's lips and teeth that Dean finally pushed him away, scrambling to his feet.

 

"What the hell, Sam?!" Dean yelled, breathing heavily, fear evident in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

 

Sam stood, more calmly than Dean had, of course, taking a step closer to his big brother. However, Dean took a step back, hitting the wall. Sam didn't waste any time moving to the wall and making sure his brother stayed there. Again, he leaned down, going to kiss Dean, but this time, Dean was ready for it, and turned his head, causing Sam to kiss his cheek.

 

He brought his hands up and pushed at Sam's chest, but Sam wasn't moving. "Come on, Sam. Stop it. You don't want to do this. I know you don't want to do this." Sam wasn't listening, though, and he gripped Dean's chin, forcing him to look at him, and so he couldn't move away when he kissed him again. However, when Sam leaned down for the kiss, Dean headbutted him. "Sam, stop! Let me go! You don't want to do this!"

 

Frowning, Sam brought his hand back before snapping it forward with so much force, he knocked Dean unconscious. Catching Dean before he could fall over, Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dean," he whispered, looking at his brother's unconscious form. 

 

 

Dean was aching as he tried to open his eyes. Damn, Sam had hit him harder than he thought possible. He tried to sit up, but he found that he was bound, wrists and ankles to the bed. "Sam!" he yelled, pulling at the ropes binding him. "Sam, untie me!"

 

"Sorry, Dean," came Sam's voice from the other side of the room. "But I can't do that." Slowly, Sam emerged from the shadows, a malicious smirk on his face. One like Dean had never seen before. Also, he was naked, so Dean turned his head, unable to look at Sam without clothes on in his current situation. Dean groaned as he felt the bed dip, letting him know Sam was now on the bed with him. "I warned you this would happen." When Sam spoke, he sounded broken, like he was still trying to control this thing, but he was failing. "I told you to just let me leave. But you wouldn't."

 

Again, Dean groaned as he felt Sam's hand trail down his bare chest. Wait, bare chest? Looking down at himself, he realized that he was naked. Shit, what had Sam done to him while he was unconscious? "S-Sammy, stop," he begged, his breathing increasing along with his heart rate. "Sam..."

 

"Shhh," Sam shushed, climbing on top of Dean, straddling his hips. "Dean, you said you wanted to help me, so this is how you can help." Slowly, Sam began to grind his hard cock against Dean's flaccid cock hoping that it would make his brother hard. "I can't fight these feelings anymore, Dean. Don't want to." He leaned down, continuing his grinding movements as he pressed soft kisses to his brother's neck. 

 

Dean bit his lip as his body began responding to his brother's movements. God, he felt sick. "O-Okay, Sam, I'll help you. Just-Just untie me." He heard Sam moan against his flesh, but he made no movements to untie him. So, Dean pulled at the bindings again. "Dammit, Sam! Fucking untie me! You know how I feel about being bound!"

 

At Dean's outburst, Sam pulled back, looking into his brother's jade green eyes. "I can't, Dean. If I untie you, you'll kick my ass and then you'll go away." Leaning down again, Sam rested his head on Dean's chest. "You can't leave me," he whispered, his tears making Dean's chest wet.

 

"Not going to leave you, I promise. I just...don't like being tied down." Dean looked at the top of his brother's head since it was the only thing he could see. "Sammy, I'll give you what you need, okay? Just let me up."

 

Slowly, Sam pulled back, hazel clashing with jade as he looked into Dean's eyes. Nodding, Sam untied Dean's ankles, moving up to do the same to his wrists. Once Dean was untied, Sam made sure that he stayed put on his brother's hips. That way, if Dean had been lying, there was no way he could get out. Again, Sam began his grinding movements, feeling Dean harden under his body. Leaning down, Sam kissed Dean's lips once more, pushing his tongue past his lips and teeth, tangling it with Dean's. "Dean, need you," he moaned, his movements becoming harder, faster.

 

Dean felt sick. Dirty. But this is what Sam needed, so he would do it. He closed his eyes as Sam's grinding started again. He never even saw the kiss coming, but when it did, he made no effort to push Sam away this time. What was the point? Plus, this wasn't too bad; Sam at least knew what he was doing, which was more than Dean could say about some of the women he'd been with. After all, he was getting hard a lot faster than he ever had before in his life. When Sam told him he needed him, Dean nodded, knowing that Sam wasn't going to stop until he got what he needed. 

 

However, when Dean felt Sam's hands on his ass, he freaked a little. "Sam, wait!" he all but yelled, causing Sam to pull away slightly. Seeing the look in Sam's eyes, that look of confusion and just a hint of betrayal, Dean was back to feeling like an asshole. "I can't do this, Sammy."

 

"But...you said you'd help me," Sam said, betrayal clear in his voice. Well, that and sadness that his brother wasn't going to make this burning feeling in his groin go away.

"I am going to help you, Sam," Dean assured him, sighing as he tried to find the right words to use to explain to his brother what the problem was right now. "I-I..." sighing again, he ran his hand down his face. "I don't know how else to say this, so here goes. I'm not playing bitch, Sammy." When he saw the look of sheer confusion on Sam's face, Dean rolled his eyes, sighing once more. "Get off me, Sam." Sam shook his head. "I mean it, get off." Still, Sam made no effort to get off Dean. 

 

Rolling his eyes once again, Dean bucked his hips, causing Sam to falter above him. And that was just what he needed. While Sam was off his game, Dean flipped him over so that he was lying on the opposite side of the bed flat on his back. Before Sam could retaliate, Dean crawled on top of him, holding him down. "I said I'm not playing bitch, Sammy." Leaning down, Dean kissed Sam, hard, yet passionate, figuring it was only going to get worse from there, so why the hell not?

 

Sam gasped as Dean pushed him off, and switched their positions. It's not like he was going to complain, though, because he was still technically getting what he wanted. He moaned into the kiss, arching his body so that he could feel Dean from chest to toes. But, Dean pulled away much too quickly for Sam's liking. "No," he whined, "more, Dean. Please?"

 

"Okay, Sammy, just give me a second to find something we can use as lube." When Dean tried to get off of Sam, Sam pulled him back down, flipping him onto his back once more. Before he had time to protest, Sam was kneeling between his legs, looking up at him with that same smirk he had when all of this started. "Sam, what are you--Ungh..." All rational thoughts and the ability to finish a sentence went out the window once Sam took Dean's cock into his mouth. 

 

Sam sucked on Dean's cock, bobbing his head up and down, saturating it with saliva. Saliva was just as good as any other thing he could think of to use as lube. Regardless of what they used, spit or the real thing, having Dean shove his dick up Sam's ass was going to hurt either way. But, to make the pain a little less, Sam made sure he added a little extra spit before he let Dean's dick fall out of his mouth with an audible pop!

 

Crawling back up Dean's body, Sam made sure to leave wet, sloppy kisses trailing from Dean's erect cock up to his mouth before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him on top of himself. "T-There. Lube." Bringing his head up, Sam kissed Dean again, nipping his bottom lip before pulling away, allowing his head to rest on the pillow again. "Come on, Dean," he urged. "Fuck me."

 

"Sam," Dean whined, "do you have to say it like that?" Licking his lips, Dean made sure to keep his eyes intent on Sam. If he looked away, he wasn't going to be able to do this. The only thing keeping him from jumping off the bed and bolting out of the room was the look of need in Sam's eyes right now. Slowly, Dean pushed his spit-slick cock into his brother's virgin hole, stopping when he was about half way in. "You okay?" he asked, not liking the look on Sam's face.

 

Biting his lip, Sam nodded, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, open palms resting on his lower back. "Y-Yeah, keep going." 

 

Dean nodded, slowly pushing in further, further, until he was buried to the hilt inside his brother. His brother! God, he felt dirty. He held this position for a while, waiting for Sam to let him know when he could move, giving Sam ample amount of time to adjust. 

 

After a while, Sam looked up at Dean, knitting his brows in confusion. "What are you doing? Move!" Tightening his grip on Dean's body, Sam pushed back against his brother's cock, fucking himself as Dean started to thrust into him. Sam closed his eyes, his breaths coming out in pants as Dean thrust into him, hitting his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. 

 

Sam didn't last much longer after that. A few more thrusts, and Sam was shooting hot ropes of cum onto his own and Dean's chest, panting out his brother's name as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Again, he pushed back against Dean's cock, bringing Dean to completion. And once Dean stopped moving, Sam felt him collapse onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

 

After Dean had a chance to catch his breath, he rolled over, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and pulling him close to his body. Well, that wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Actually, in all honesty, it was kind of nice. Softly, he pressed a kiss to Sam's shoulder. "Love you, Sammy."

 

Sam smiled, closing his eyes as he scooted closer to Dean. "I love you, too, Dean." Needless to say, Sam fell asleep with a smile on his face that night. And, no dreams about having sex with Dean haunted his sleep that night, either. Sam was now a happy man.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Sam or Dean. They belong to Eric Kripke (lucky!) And I am just playing with the boys for my own twisted entertainment.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or review! I really appreciate it! :)

Unbeta'd  


* * *

Sam woke the next morning as the sun shone through the curtains in the little motel room and into his face. He moaned a little in protest as he closed his eyes against the glare, just wanting to get back to sleep. What time was it anyway? And why did he feel like he had a giant rod shoved up his ass the night before. Slowly, carefully seeing as how his ass had a new and exciting pain, Sam sat up, eyes searching the room for Dean. "Dean?" he asked, standing. "Dean, where are you?"

 

He walked into the kitchen area of the motel and looked around for any kind of food that he could eat. Damn, he was hungry. More hungry than usual, which was weird. Of course, there was no food, so he couldn't eat unless he and Dean were going out for breakfast. And Dean was nowhere to be seen, so that wasn't happening. Wait a minute, Dean wasn't here. Oh God, what if Sam needed him? What if the pain came back and Sam needed Dean to touch him to make it all go away. And if he wasn't here, then Sam would have to suffer.

 

Quickly, Sam pulled out his cell phone, dialing Dean's number. Tapping his foot on the ground nervously. There was nothing Sam could do but wait for Dean to answer his phone. And if he didn't, then Sam was screwed. "Dean?"

 

"Good morning, sunshine. Well, actually, more like afternoon. What is it, Sammy, what do you need?" Dean asked, the sound of the Impala's engine being a nice change from the silence in the motel room. 

 

"Where are you, Dean? I can't find you anywhere and if you're not here and I start getting pains, I--"

 

"Calm down, Sam, I went to grab breakfast. And you won't be in pain anymore for at least another day. I did some research and I found out a few things about this curse. I'll explain everything when I get back, don't worry, Sasquatch. While you wait for me, though, I'd take a shower. You're a little dirty."

 

Sam heard Dean chuckling on the other line and he frowned. "I am not dirty, Dean. I just showered last night before I went to bed, so unless the bed was filthy, I'm clean."

 

"Oh, the bed was pretty filthy last night, Sammy." Dean chuckled again. "Come on, Sam, you can't tell me you don't remember what happened."

 

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I have no idea what happened! I remember you yelling at me and telling me that you weren't going to let me die. And then Bobby came in and I went into the bathroom to hide from everything. Then, it's just blank. Dean, what happened?"

 

"Calm down, Sammy," Dean repeated. "I said I'll explain everything when I get back. Now, I'm about ten minutes away, so shower, and I'll tell you what you want to know when I see you."

 

Sam sighed, frowning deeper. "Fine, I'll see you soon," he answered, hanging up the phone. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the bed again, shifting so he was in a better position. There was no explanation as to why he was in pain like this. Well, no logical explanation, anyway. The only explanation Sam could think of was illogical and completely off the wall. Dean would never do something like that. Even if it would help Sam; there was a line that Sam thought Dean would never cross. 

 

When the door opened, Sam shot up, looking expectantly at his brother. He gasped when there was a McChicken Sandwich thrown at him, although he caught it. Frowning, he walked over to the table, taking a seat across from Dean. Raising his brows at Dean, there was no way Dean was missing the hint that he wanted answers, and he wanted them before they ate.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can you not look at me like that, Sammy. You're distracting me from my food." Shaking his head, Dean went to take another bite, only to sigh and put the burger back down on the table. "Okay, Sam, you win. What do you want to know?"

 

"Everything," Sam answered, leaning his elbows on the table. "I need to know everything that happened last night and this morning before I woke up."

 

Sighing, Dean followed suit with Sam, leaning on the table. "All right. Like you said, you ran into the bathroom after Bobby got here. Well, then Bobby told me that this succubus could be in hiding for a long time seeing as how she's feeding off of you. And every time you feel pain, that's her, feeding off you. So, naturally, when your obsession, me, touches you, the pain goes away."

 

"Dean, stop, I know all of this," Sam complained. "Get to the part that I want to know. That I don't already know."

 

"Okay, well, let me think here. When Bobby left, you came out of the bathroom and seriously invaded my personal space." A small, unnoticeable smile came to Dean's face as he thought about how last night played out. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind doing that again. Looking back up at Sam, Dean rolled his eyes at the blank stare on his brother's face, meaning that he needed to elaborate. "By that, Sammy, I mean you shoved your tongue down my throat."

 

Sam stared at Dean, wide-eyed, unsure of how to take this new information. "So, naturally," Dean continued, "I scrambled away from you. Well, that was until I hit the wall and was pinned. I begged you to stop, but you knocked me out."

 

"Oh my God, Dean!" Sam shouted, jumping out of the chair he was sitting in. "I raped you?! Oh my God!" He was backing up now, towards the wall, shaking his head back and forth frantically as his eyes began to tear up.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean sighed, standing and following Sam's backward movements. "Would you let me finish the story, Sam?" By this time, Dean had Sam pinned to the wall, one hand on either side of his head, looking at him with his pale jade green orbs. "When I woke up, I was tied down to the bed, naked. And you were so far gone, you were smirking maliciously. Now, you know how I feel about being tied up, so I fought, eventually got you to take the ropes off."

 

Letting his head drop, Dean sighed again. "Do I really have to tell you what happened after that? Or can you figure it out by yourself?"

 

Sam eyed Dean curiously, his frown still plastered on his face. "Wait, if you let me have sex with you, then why do I feel like I had a rod shoved up my ass?"

 

Dean smirked, trying to hold back his laughter. "That would be my rod." Again, Dean shook his head, sighing once more at the look of sheer confusion on Sam's face. "Last night, Sammy, I told you I wasn't going to play bitch. So, naturally, you did." Realizing that Sam was still confused, Dean rolled his eyes. "I fucked you, Sammy. You know, the whole nine yards? I fucked your mouth, and I had my dick in your ass." As realization washed over Sam's face, Dean smiled.

 

"You mean we--? Together? Last night?" Sam babbled, unable to process all of this new information. "Willingly? I mean, you slept with me, willingly?" Dean nodded, a small smile playing across his lips. "Why, Dean?"

 

"Because you needed it," Dean stated, as though that explained everything. He looked at his watch, sighing. "And you're due for another session, so come on, big guy." Okay, so what if Sam wasn't due for another session for a couple more hours, Dean wanted him now. However, he would never admit that to anyone, not even Sam, unless he made him with his stupid little puppy dog look. "Sam, let's go, get your ass on the bed," he said as he began walking to the bed.

 

Shaking his head, Sam made sure to place his hands on the wall so he wouldn't give in to temptation. "No, Dean, I don't want to." Inside his head, he was screaming at himself that he was a liar! Of course he wanted Dean to have sex with him again. And this time he would actually remember it! But Dean didn't want this. He was only doing this because he thought it was helping Sam, and in Sam's mind, that was rape. And there was no way he was going to rape his brother...again.

 

Dean sighed, shaking his head as he walked back over to Sam. "Sam, why don't you want to? Last night you were pretty into it." Sam frowned at Dean, giving him his trademark bitch look. "All right, so what you don't remember it, but still. We have to have sex like this, otherwise you're going to lose control again and I don't want to wake up tied to my damn bed, okay?"

 

Sam looked into Dean's eyes, champagne hazel clashing with jade green. "You don't want this, Dean. You're only doing this because you think it's what I need to stay alive and sane."

 

"It is what you need."

 

"But you don't want to have sex with me, Dean. And in my mind, that's rape." Sam looked at the ground. "I'm not going to rape you again, Dean."

 

Dean sighed, getting angry. "You didn't rape me, Sammy. I was a consenting adult."

 

"I'm not going to do it. I'll just lock myself in the bathroom when you sleep, or something."

 

"You could unlock the door and come out at any minute." Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and began pulling him to the bed with him. "Come on, Sam, stop being such a drama queen."

 

Sam pulled his wrist away, causing Dean to turn on him, his stare angry and hurt at the same time. "I can't, Dean. Please don't make me."

 

Sighing, Dean asked, "Do you want me like that, Sammy? And tell me the truth." Slowly, biting his bottom lip, Sam nodded, looking away from Dean. "Good, then what's the problem?"

 

"You don't want me like that," Sam answered, making sure he didn't look at Dean. Now that his secret was out, he felt dirty. And Dean was going to look at him funny, he just knew it.

 

"Sam, come on, let's just do this."

 

"No."

 

Frustrated, Dean sighed again. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

 

"Say what?"

 

"I want you like that, too." Sam's mouth almost fell open as his eyes widened to the size of grapefruits. "Don't say anything about it, Sammy, just get on the bed."

 

"Dean--"

 

"No, Sam. I don't want to have a huge conversation about it, I just want to do it. Now, are you in or not?"

 

Smiling, Sam nodded, taking a step closer to Dean as he reached for him, wrapping his arm around Dean's neck and tangling his fingers through Dean's short cropped golden brown hair. Quickly, he crushed his lips against his brother's, parting his lips so Dean's tongue had full access to the inside of Sam's mouth. 

 

Sam's moans were swallowed up in the kiss as he walked forward, forcing Dean back to the bed. The kiss was broken once the back of Dean's knees hit the bed, causing him to fall onto it. He looked up at Sam as he tried to catch his breath, telling Sam to get on the bed with just his eyes. Sometimes, it was scary how well they knew each other. They could just look at one another, and the other would know what to do. 

 

Scooting back, Dean gave Sam more room so he could have his whole body on the bed with him instead of just his hands. And Sam gladly followed, grabbing Dean's shoulders once he hit the headboard and pulling him into a hard yet passionate kiss. "Dean..." Sam moaned, nipping Dean's full bottom lip as he pulled away. 

 

"What, Sammy?" Dean asked, licking his lips as he looked into his baby brother's eyes. He looked so much more different compared to last night. This time, he was Sam, really Sam. He wasn't fighting anything inside of him. Just being his normal, adorable Sammy self.

 

"Isn't Bobby supposed to be coming over here today?" Sam asked, kissing and nipping at Dean's throat. 

 

Dean's eyes widened as he heard the doorknob rattle, signaling someone was coming in. "Shit! Get off, Sam!"

 

Sam scrambled to his feet, adjusting his clothes so that it didn't look like he was just about to have sex with his brother. Dean casually sat back on the bed, crossing his arms over his chest and watching the door.

 

"Hey boys!" Bobby yelled as he finally got the door open. "I have great news! I found the succubus!"


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Sam or Dean. They belong to Eric Kripke (lucky!) And I am just playing with the boys for my own twisted entertainment.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or review! I really appreciate it :)

Unbeta'd  


* * *

Dean's eyes widened as what Bobby just announced sank in. He had done it. Actually done it. He found the succubus, and now Sam could go back to being normal. So, why wasn't Dean jumping for joy? Shouldn't he have been at least a little happy? There was a reason behind this, and he knew exactly what it was. However, that didn't mean he had to admit it. "You found her?" he asked, pulling himself from the bed. "Where is she?"

 

"She'll be at a bar later tonight. The one right off Elk Street," Bobby explained, a wide grin on his face.

 

"Later tonight?" Sam asked, not quite able to hide the disappointment in his voice. No one would know why he was disappointed, he was sure, though. Bobby and Dean would just think it was because he was hoping for it to be sooner. But he knew the real reason.

 

"Yeah!" Bobby answered excitedly. "Come on, Sam, smile. I know you wish it was sooner, I do too. But we'll take what we can get, right?" Slowly, Sam nodded, flashing Bobby a small smile, which Bobby returned with much more enthusiasm than Sam's smile held. "Well, you boys better rest up because tonight, we cure our boy, Sam." With that, Bobby turned and walked out, undoubtedly off to his own room where he could rest up.

 

Once Bobby was gone, Dean plopped back down onto the bed, so many thoughts running through his head it was making him want to scream bloody murder. "So Sammy," he started, "you're getting cured tonight. Just think, tomorrow you'll go back to being normal."

 

Sam chuckled softly, walking over to the opposite bed and taking a seat. "Yeah...back to normal." He shrugged. "Well, as normal as I'll ever be." Dean nodded, clasping his hands together as he let them hang over his bent knees.

 

A few long moments of silence passed between the two, making Dean feel a bit awkward. He never liked the times where he and Sam had just learned vital information and there was complete silence as they came up with plans concerning their next move before talking it over. So, he took this silence as an opportunity to study Sam. To see if he could read his brother's face and find out just how Sam felt about all of this. But Dean was never the best at reading Sam. Other people, yeah, but Sam, hardly ever.

 

On the other hand, Sam could read Dean like an open book. He knew as soon as he looked at his brother something was bothering him. And if he was right, and he hoped he was, it was the same thing that was on his own mind. Taking a chance, Sam stood, closing the gap between himself and Dean, kneeling in front of him and cupping his cheek. When Dean pulled back just slightly, Sam thought about going back to the other bed, but chose to go with option number two.

 

Taking a chance again, Sam placed his hands on Dean's thighs, trailing them down to his knees slowly. Moving his fingertips, Sam placed his long, slender digits on the inside of each of Dean's knees, spreading them wide enough so he could squeeze between them. Licking his lips, Sam's gaze met his brother's whose eyes had been watching his every move. "Is this okay?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

 

Dean nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "Do whatever you need to do, Sammy." He gasped, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip as he felt his brother's hands slide up his shirt, fingers splayed over his pectorals as Sam's open palms rested on Dean's nipples, causing them to harden. His heart was racing, beating so hard against his chest, he was sure it was going to beat right out. And then he felt Sam's lips against his neck, causing him to lose what little control he had left.

 

Grabbing Sam's arms, Dean pulled Sam's mouth off of his neck so he could capture Sam's lips with his own. Their teeth clanked together as the kiss became more desperate, needy. Sam's hands moved all over Dean's upper body, mapping out every inch of him, wanting to memorize every muscle and line. Dean pulled back, moving farther onto the bed as he hauled Sam with him, their lips meeting again. "Get up here with me, Sasquatch," Dean mumbled through kisses. Sam didn't argue, instead climbed onto the bed, feeling the need to have Dean become stronger with each touch. 

 

"Dean," Sam gasped, pushing Dean's shirt up his body, exposing his toned upper body. "I want this off," he stated, pushing at Dean's shirt again as it began to slip downwards, covering the flesh Sam had just exposed. Dean nodded, grabbing the hem of his T-shirt and pulling upwards, throwing it into the corner of the room once it was off his body. As soon as Dean's torso was bare, Sam leaned down, latching on to Dean's nipple and sucking the nub into his mouth, eliciting a loud moan from his brother.

 

Dean closed his eyes, biting his lip as he attempted to stifle the moan that Sam had pulled from him. After all, Bobby was in the room next to them, and Dean would have died of embarrassment if Bobby walked through that door and saw what he and Sam were doing. His hand went to Sam's shoulder, pushing him backwards, away from his nipple, so he could pull Sam's shirt off. He didn't know when Sam had gotten so muscular, after being such a scrawny kid. But he liked it. Again, he grabbed Sam's shoulder, pulling him back down for a hard kiss. 

 

Sam parted his lips, giving Dean's tongue the access to his mouth that it had been begging for. Instantly, their tongues tangled, fighting for control. Dean won the battle, having been so much more experienced in his whorish ways. Sam didn't mind letting Dean have the lead, though, because in a few short moments, he was going to have Dean begging. Breaking the kiss, Sam moved his mouth, trailing kisses over Dean's cheek and down his neck to his shoulder. As his mouth worked Dean's body, his hands went to Dean's jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. Shoving his hand inside Dean's boxers, Sam began to stroke his brother, smiling against Dean's skin as he heard his older brother gasping.

 

Dean bucked his hips into his brother's fist, making sure to get enough friction. Damn, Sam was skilled. "Fuck, Sammy," Dean moaned, forcing his aching cock into Sam's fist harder. There was no way he was going to last as long as Sam needed him to if he kept up his assault all over Dean's body. "Sam...lube, it's in my bag. Get it." Again, he stifled a moan before finishing, "Please?"

 

Sam pulled his mouth away from Dean's chest, licking his lips as he looked into Dean's pleading jade green eyes. Slowly, he shook his head as he tucked his fingers into the waistband of Dean's jeans and boxers, pulling them down. "Lift," Sam ordered, tugging at the remaining fabric on Dean's body. Dean did as he was told, lifting his ass off the bed so Sam could pull his pants and boxers off. When all of Dean's clothes were gone, Sam crawled back up Dean's body, stopping once his head was positioned between Dean's legs. Again, he licked his lips, pressing a kiss to each of Dean's inner thighs, teasing him before the real fun happened.

 

Dean let his legs drop open as he watched Sam kneel between his legs. He knew what was going to happen, and he was more than willing to allow it. Again, he moaned as Sam's mouth was on him again, pressing kisses to his thighs. His hands went to the bedsheets, grabbing them in a white knuckled grip as he was relentlessly tortured, waiting for Sam to get with the program. "Sam, come on, stop teasing," he complained, biting his bottom lip once more.

 

Again, Sam smiled, running his hands over Dean's legs, his fingers coming so close to touching Dean's throbbing erection before he pushed them upwards, running them along Dean's abdomen instead. Again, he smiled as he heard Dean almost whimper. Finally, Sam couldn't stand to tease anymore, needing to taste Dean like he had apparently done the night before, although he couldn't remember it for the life of him. But tonight, he was going to remember. All of it. Every touch, every taste, every sensation, every gasp, every moan. Everything. 

 

With another smile, Sam grasped the base of Dean's shaft, lowering his head to take Dean's cock deep in his mouth, humming around it's length. Dean gasped as he felt Sam's mouth devour his cock. It took all the strength he had not to buck his hips and drive his aching erection deeper into his brother's willing mouth. "Oh, God...Sammy," Dean moaned, biting his bottom lip as he tried so desperately to hold still. 

 

Sam pulled back, running his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock before circling it around the tip. Again, he took his brother inside, but just the crown, sucking hard, drawing yet another moan out of Dean. Opening his mouth wide, Sam took Dean deep again, hollowing out his cheeks and swallowing, letting Dean feel his throat work against the tip of his cock before bobbing his head up and down, his hand jacking the lower part of Dean's shaft that he couldn't fit into his mouth.

 

Finally, Dean couldn't take it anymore, and he had to move. Slowly, he brought his hand to the back of his brother's head, pushing him down further, forcing his cock deeper. He could tell when Sam just stopped moving all together and let him do all the work, but that was fine. As long as Sam was sucking, he was okay with anything else. Again, he moaned as he felt Sam's free hand cupping his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

 

Sam's jaw was starting to hurt, but he didn't want to disappoint Dean, so he kept going. Well, until he couldn't stand it anymore and he had to stop. Pulling off Dean's cock, Sam moved his jaw around, hoping to dull some of the pain. He then crawled up his brother's body, grabbing his shoulder and rolling so that Dean lay on top of him. "Fuck me, Dean," he begged, grinding his cock against Dean's spit-slick member.

 

Dean dipped his head, capturing his brother's lips with his own. Slowly, he ran his hands down Sam's sides, gripping his hips and pulling his brother's ass off the bed, kneading the firm flesh. Breaking the kiss for air, he brought his right hand back up his brother's body, his left still groping Sam's ass. Gently, he placed his index and middle fingers at Sam's mouth, letting him know he wanted him to suck on them. Sam did as he was silently told, wrapping his tongue around them before Dean pulled them away.

 

Again, Dean trailed his hand down Sam's body, careful not to touch him with his wet fingers. Once his hand was at his brother's ass again, Dean slowly spread Sam's ass cheeks, eliciting a small moan from Sam. "Shhh...I got you, Sammy," he whispered, pushing one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle at Sam's entrance, fucking him with it. 

 

Sam gasped as his brother's index finger breached him, moaning softly as Dean moved his finger in and out of Sam's hole. "Dean..." he moaned, pushing his hips down as Dean's finger worked him, needing to feel Dean inside him. Again, he moaned as Dean added a second finger, gripping Dean's shoulder as he felt his brother's fingers scissoring inside of him, opening him for what was to come. Sam threw his head forward, letting it fall to the crook of Dean's neck, his hot breath fanning over Dean's neck and shoulder as he gasped from the sensations running through him. 

 

Slowly, Dean pulled his fingers from his brother's ass, holding his hips in place as he slid his cock inside Sam's stretched hole. He made sure to go slow, sliding himself in inch by inch until he was buried balls deep so he didn't hurt Sam. It was so hard to hold still when he felt Sam's ass clenching around him. But he knew he had to. He had to give Sam time to adjust to the invasion before he just mindlessly fucked him.

 

Sam could see how much strain Dean was putting on himself as he tried not to move. Tried to give Sam time to adjust to his full length inside of him. As he began to get used to the invasion, he rocked his hips a little, testing the waters, so to speak. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, Dean, come on, move."

 

Sam didn't have to tell Dean twice. As soon as he heard the word 'move,' he pulled almost completely out before thrusting back inside, setting a good rhythm. He moaned as he felt Sam's short, blunt fingernails dig into his shoulders. "Are you okay, Sammy?" he asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew Sam wasn't used to this, and that he was going to have to take it slow, but it was just so damn hard. And, really, it was all Sam's fault for being so fucking hot when he's in bed. 

 

Letting out the breath that he had been holding, Sam nodded again, pulling on Dean's shoulders to get him closer as he rocked his hips, pushing his ass further down onto Dean's hard cock inside of him. "Y-Yeah, Dean, I'm fine." He moved his arms so that his left arm was on Dean's back, palm flat in the center of it while his right arm wrapped around Dean's neck, long digits tangling in his short hair. "I need you, Dean. Please?" 

 

Roughly, Sam pulled Dean's head downwards, locking their lips with brutal force. Dean knew what that meant. The succubus was getting a little hungry. It made him furious to know that this bitch was feeding off his brother. Making Sammy feel like this. He was going to kill this piece of shit bitch and he was going to enjoy every second of it. "Please, Dean?" Sam begged as he broke the kiss, only to do it again, their teeth clacking together as Sam tried to devour him.

 

He didn't know what Sam wanted, and it pissed him off. As the kiss was broken again, Dean looked into Sam's eyes, seeing that his brother was pretty much gone. It was the same vacant look he had been met with when Sam had tied him to this damn bed. "Sammy, what do you need?" he asked, hoping to get through to his brother. Slowly, he dipped his head, kissing Sam's neck. "This?" he asked, allowing his lips to barely touch Sam's skin again, smiling as he heard his brother moan. 

 

Removing his right hand from Sam's hip, he drug it across Sam's lower abdomen, slowly making his way to his brother's throbbing erection. Once his hand was where he wanted it, Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's hard shaft, slowly stroking him, rubbing his thumb over Sam's slit before pivoting his wrist and sliding his hand back down. "Or is this what you want, Sammy?" he asked, dropping his head so he could kiss Sam's collarbone. 

 

"Ungh...Dean," Sam moaned, pushing the hand that was resting on Dean's back down, effectively pressing Dean's body closer to his. "Harder, Dean," he ordered, feeling his release coming quickly with every stroke of Dean's skilled hand. 

 

Dean nodded, bracing himself by placing the hand that wasn't working his brother on the bed beside Sam's head. He thrust his cock in deeper, angling his hips so the tip of his dick hit Sam's prostate, smiling as he heard his brother moan in approval. With each thrust, the bed moved with them, slamming off the wall before moving back down to do it again in time with Dean's brutal pace. Sam's hands were back on Dean's shoulders now, and they were holding on with bruising force, making Dean want to swat them away. However, when he felt hot threads of cum hit his chest and stomach, he was too far gone to do anything but ride out the waves of his own orgasm, Sam's name falling from his lips before he collapsed onto his brother's chest.

 

 

A knock sounded at the door, causing Dean to jackknife awake. He could hear Bobby yelling for him and Sam, but he didn't want to get up. Then, he remembered that they were on a schedule, and there was only a small window where they would be able to kill this bitch and save Sam. Groaning, he pulled himself from the bed, pulling his jeans on over his naked body as he made his way to the door. Slowly, he opened it, turning back towards the bed and walking over to Sam once again as Bobby walked inside.

 

Gently, Dean nudged Sam, attempting to wake him up. However Sam was in a deep sleep and didn't want to be bothered. Therefore, he simply swatted Dean's hand away and rolled onto his side, sighing heavily. "Sam, get up, Bobby's here," Dean urged, nudging Sam harder. Still, Sam didn't wake, instead groaning and telling Dean to give him five more minutes. This time, Dean kicked the mattress, causing Sam to roll off the other side with a small yelp.

 

Bobby looked at Dean, shocked as he saw what he had done to Sam. "Dean, you shouldn't kick your brother around like that. He's in a very fragile state right now! Remember that there's a succubus sucking the life out of him, ya idjit?"

 

"Well, Bobby, if we want to get this bitch and kill her, we can't leave Sam here alone," Dean explained, grabbing Sam's jeans and throwing them at him. Sam caught them as he stood, the sheets in a white knuckled grip around his hips. 

 

"I don't want to go," Sam argued, sitting back down on the bed. 

 

"What?" Dean asked, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him. "What do you mean you don't want to go? This is how we're going to cure you."

 

Sam shook his head. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here." Defiantly, he lay back down, rolling on his side so his back was facing Dean. 

 

"Sam," Dean started, reaching for his brother, only to be stopped by Bobby. Dean sighed as Bobby pulled him to his feet and over to the other side of the room. "What, Bobby?" he asked, pulling his arm away.

 

"I think this is all part of her plan. Maybe she's planning on coming here tonight when Sam was alone to finish the job," Bobby explained, raising his brows. "That's why Sam doesn't want to come. She's controlling him right now."

 

"And what if you're wrong, Bobby?" Dean asked. "Huh? What if she shows up at that bar and some other guy gets ganked? Then what?"

 

"I'll go to the bar and see if I can spot her. If I do, I'll call you and keep her occupied 'til you get there. Meanwhile, you can stay here and protect Sam in case she comes here. It's a win-win, boy."

 

Dean nodded, letting Bobby know he was on board with the plan. "Hey," he called as Bobby walked to the door, causing the older hunter to turn his way. "Be careful."

 

Bobby gave him a small smile and a head nod. "You too, boy. And keep your brother safe, ya idjit." With that, Bobby was out the door, on his way to the bar.

 

Sighing, Dean walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Sam. "Hey, I'm gonna watch TV. You want to watch?" Sam shook his head, still not facing Dean. He didn't take it to heart, though, he knew Sam was suffering right now. So, he picked up the remote, flicking on the television and watching some late night television show. After all, there was nothing else to do at the time.

 

After about ten minutes of pointless television, Dean was beginning to fall asleep. This always happened. That was the reason he turned on these idiotic shows. But tonight, he had to stay awake. He had to make sure that succubus wasn't coming to the motel looking to finish off what she started with Sam. Well, there was no way that was happening. He needed something to keep him awake, so he began flipping through the stations.

 

Before he knew what was happening, Sam was straddling his hips, nimble digits quickly working open the button and zipper of Dean's jeans. Sam's hand was then shoved inside Dean's jeans, large hand sliding under the denim to palm Dean's flaccid cock. Sam's head dipped down, nipping Dean's neck as he began to slowly rock back and forth on Dean's thighs, his hard cock pressing against Dean's abdomen with every forward thrust. 

 

Dean groaned as he felt his brother's hand on his dick, making him somewhat hard with the slightest touch. "S-Sam, stop," he said. "I-I have to concentrate here. I can't--Sam!" His head fell backwards, resting on the wall behind him as his eyes slid closed. "Ungh...Sam, please?"

 

Sam wasn't listening. He was too enthralled with what he was doing to Dean. "Dean...I want you," he whispered into his neck, his tongue darting out to lick the flesh over Dean's pulse point. "Please, Dean, I need you to help me."

 

Opening his eyes, Dean looked at Sam's profile, wondering why the hell he was coming on to him after they had just done this not twelve hours ago. His eyes widened as he saw a woman standing in the corner of the room, eyes closed, head down as she chanted in some language that he couldn't understand. "Hey!" he yelled, causing the woman to look up at him, her red eyes flashing with hatred. 

 

Quickly, Dean shoved Sam off of him, causing his baby brother to moan in protest. As Dean was about to stand, Sam grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards him as he curled up next to him, holding him as place. "Dean, no, don't...leave. I need you."

 

Dean groaned as he was pulled into Sam again. "Dammit, Sam, let me up!" he yelled, needing to get to the succubus. Sam didn't listen, though and Dean felt his hard cock pressing against his jean clad ass as Sam pulled him impossibly closer. Again, Dean attempted to get Sam off of him, but it didn't work. Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sammy," he said before bringing his elbow back and snapping it into Sam's nose, knocking him unconscious. As soon as Sam was out, Dean peeled himself away from him, grabbing the gun that he had conveniently place next to the bed, aiming it at the succubus. 

 

She hissed at him, rushing forward in an attempt to attack. But Dean was fast, and he dodged the claws coming at him, turning to face her again as he fired off a few rounds into her chest. She fell to the floor with a loud screech, her body disintegrating into a large pile of sticky goo that seemed to seep through the floor. Quickly, Dean pulled out his cell, calling Bobby. "Hey, I got her." Closing the phone again, he walked over to Sam, pulling him into his arms as he waited for him to wake up.

 

 

It wasn't until mid afternoon the next day that Sam finally woke. He pushed on Dean's chest, frowning as he realized that he drooled on him. Slowly, he began to wipe away the spit on Dean's chest, frowning slightly. Dean woke then, watching Sam as he rubbed his chest. "What are you doing, Sammy?" he asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

 

"I drooled on you," Sam answered, getting the last bit of drool off of Dean. Slowly, he looked up at Dean, wondering where they stood now. He remembered everything about last night. Well, up until the point Dean had knocked him unconscious. "So, did you kill her? Am I better, now?"

 

Dean smiled, nodding. "Yeah, Sammy, I got her." He was nervous now, wondering what Sam was thinking. His palms began to sweat, and he desperately wanted to be able to read his brother's mind like all those superheros in the comic books.

 

Sam sighed, noticing that Dean was nervous. And it pretty much matched his own feelings. "So..." he started, looking down at the bed sheets. He looked at Dean again before he asked, "Where does that leave us?"


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Sam or Dean. They belong to Eric Kripke (lucky!) And I am just playing with the boys for my own twisted entertainment.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or review. I really appreciate it!

Unbeta'd  


* * *

Dean stared at Sam for a long moment, not sure how to answer his little brother's question. He had absolutely no idea where the hell it left them. However, he knew where he wanted them to be. In bed. Together. Naked and going at it like fucking rabbits. But was that what Sam wanted? Honestly, he had no idea, and Sam's face wasn't giving anything away. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, Sammy."

 

Sam pressed his lips together in a tight line, nodding as he looked up at the ceiling. He knew that was going to be Dean's answer. Knew that Dean was just as confused as he was although he would never admit it. Slowly, Sam stood, grabbing his jeans as he did. He knew there was no reason to be mad at Dean for not saying what he wanted him to, but he couldn't help but feel a little upset that he didn't feel the same way Sam did about the matter. "I, uh--I should call Bobby, let him know I'm okay."

 

"I already called him last night and let him know you were fine," Dean assured him, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "Sammy, we should...you know, talk."

 

"About what, Dean?" Sam asked, stepping into his jeans. "I'm cured now, okay? You don't have to do me any more favors." Quickly, Sam grabbed his shirt, pulling it on and leaving the motel. He just needed to get away from Dean for a while. Then he would come back and everything would be fine.

 

"Sam--" Dean started, taking a step forward towards his brother, only to stop when the door slammed behind his retreating form. What the hell was his problem? Dean didn't do anything wrong. Well, that he knew of, but with Sam, he could never be sure. Again, he sighed, slouching down to the bed. "I wasn't doing you any favors," he muttered to the empty room. With another sigh, he rolled over, pulling his legs onto the bed as he closed his eyes in hopes of getting some sleep since he hadn't really gotten any the night before.

 

 

"Sam?" Bobby asked, opening the door to his motel room further. It didn't take a genius to tell that he had been sleeping when Sam knocked. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Dean?" Slowly, Bobby raised a sleepy hand, pressing the heel into his eye and rubbing the sleep away.

 

"I needed to get away for a while," Sam explained, biting his bottom lip. It was a little awkward talking to Bobby now, knowing that the older hunter had no idea about what he and Dean had done in the room right next to his not twenty-four hours ago. "Can-Can I come in?" Bobby nodded, stepping aside so Sam could walk in. "Thanks. I-I was kind of hoping we could do some research and try to find a way to get Dean out of his deal."

 

Bobby glanced at the clock, frowning. "Sam, it's 2:30 in the afternoon. Can't this wait, boy?" Now, Bobby wasn't one to sleep late, but after he had been at a bar almost all night looking for a succubus, sleeping until around four was inevitable for a man of his age. After all, he had been at the bar until three in the morning, and then it was a good thirty minute drive, and he needed at least eight hours of sleep to keep up with these two. And the more sleep the better, in his opinion.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair; a gesture he undoubtedly learned from Dean. "Uh, yeah. I-I'm sorry. I know you were up late last night." He walked over to the door, throwing over his shoulder, "I'll be back later. I'm going to talk to Dean." Before Bobby even had a chance to stop him, Sam was gone, leaving Bobby alone in his motel room once again.

 

 

Immobile. Arms pulled out to his sides as he leaned against the wall. Wrists tied tightly to the metal bar that made the headboard of the bed he was on. He tried to see why he was in such a position, and that was when he realized he couldn't see. Blindfolded. He was blindfolded. Not only that, but he was naked, too. What the hell?! His breath hitched in his chest when he felt the bed dipping by his feet, letting him know he was no longer alone.

 

He hated not being able to see. It made him so mad. Angrily, he pulled at the material holding his wrists in place. "Who's there?!" he ground out, feeling heat radiating from the new arrival as the person climbed up his body, careful not to touch. When he received no answer, he grew angry. "Who the hell is there?!"

 

Hot breath fanned over his ear, letting him know where the other person was. Still, he go no answer, however, he did receive something. A tongue pressed to his ear, licking up and down the shell, more hot breath tickling his ear and the back of his neck. He gasped as his earlobe was sucked into this person's mouth, teeth nibbling softly as that same tongue helped to suck on his lobe. Again, his breath hitched in his chest as his head instinctively turned to the side, giving this person better access to his ear and neck, a small gasp escaping him.

 

As lips began to torture him, trailing kisses down his neck and to his collarbone, sucking the flesh inside that hot mouth again, he was panting out his breaths. "Who-Who are you?" he asked, clenching his teeth together as he stifled the moan that threatened to tear from his throat. Again, he felt the hot breath fanning over his throat as his captor panted out breaths between heated kisses to his neck, throat and collarbone. 

 

He gasped as he felt this person's hands on him for the first time since he arrived. Slightly calloused hands roamed over his chest, fingertips brushing lightly along his toned, well-muscled torso. Judging by the size and feel of the hands on him, he was about 99.9% sure the person on the bed with him was a man. Oh, hell no! The only man allowed to touch him was Sam. Especially in this sort of way.

 

A low groan broke out of him as the man above him latched onto his nipple. And to his surprise, he found himself arching into the man's mouth, his now semi-hard cock aching for the man's touch. But he didn't want this. Not unless he was certain this man was Sam. And as of now, it could have been Bobby for all he knew. 

 

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he sank down, pushing himself as far away from the man with him. "Stop," he breathed, his chest rising and falling with each panted breath. "Please, I-I don't want this." The fact that the man stopped both scared him and made him happy. There was two ways this could go from here. One, the man would let him go and leave him alone. Or two, he would come back with a vengeance and not be as gentle as he had been before. "Just...tell me who you are."

 

He squeezed his eyes closed as he felt those hands wrap around his weeping cock, pumping him slowly. Hot breath fanned over his lips as he heard the man speak. "Shhh...let me take care of this for you," the man whispered, softly pressing his lips to Dean's. He didn't allow the kiss to last long, just a mere light touch before he pulled away, licking his lips as he moaned softly, his wrist pivoting as he continued to stroke Dean.

 

"Sammy?" Dean asked, panting as he was overwhelmed by the sweet sensation of having Sam's hand on his aching cock. Now that he knew it was Sam, he had no problem with it, therefore, he had no problem enjoying every minute of it. "God, Sammy," he moaned, bucking his hips so he could shove his dick into Sam's fist harder, fucking his brother's fisted hand as hard and fast as he wanted to.

 

Sam moved his free hand to wrap around Dean's back, slowly trailing down to his brother's ass. His lips met Dean's again as he reached his destination, long digits groping and kneading the muscular flesh of Dean's ass. "Mmmm...Dean," he moaned, pulling back and flicking his tongue along the seam of Dean's lips. 

 

Once Sam's hand was on his ass, Dean's breathing began to increase. What the hell was Sam doing? Hadn't Dean made it very clear that he didn't bottom? "Sam, don't," he begged, jade orbs darting back and forth behind the blindfold, trying to make his voice sound firm and let Sam know he didn't want this.

 

"Don't what, Dean?" he asked, dipping his head so that he could kiss Dean's neck again. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to." Again, he kissed Dean's collarbone, sucking on his flesh softly. "I just...I need you, Dean. We're-We're running out of time." Before Dean could say anything else, Sam turned, lowering himself down onto Dean's erect cock, stopping only when Dean was buried to the hilt inside him. He made sure to give himself a few moments to adjust before he began to move, using his brother's dick to fuck himself.

 

"What do you--" Dean started, only to stop due to the loud moan that broke out of him when his cock was pushed inside Sam's tight hole. "Ungh....Sammy, what-what do you mean we're running out of time?" he asked, barely able to get the sentence out due to his moaning and gasping. 

 

Sam didn't answer Dean's question, too occupied with what he was already doing. He pushed up off the bed, almost pulling completely off Dean before he slammed back down, thrusting his ass back and forth, setting a brutal pace. It wasn't long before Sam was cumming, hard and hot, his jism shooting out of his cock and splashing onto the bed sheets.

 

Dean groaned as Sam pulled off him, turning once again so that he was facing Dean. Was he really going to leave him like this?! Sam didn't even let him cum! "Sam...Sammy, please?" he begged, his hips bucking upwards only to meet air. "Sam..."

 

"Time's up, Dean," Sam whispered before he pulled his arm back and slammed it down again, the knife he was holding embedding itself deep in Dean's chest. "Time to pay up. Year's over. Enjoy Hell, big brother."

 

 

When Sam walked back into the room, Dean was sleeping, so he didn't bother waking him. Sure, he still wanted to talk to him, but he knew Dean was probably tired due to having to kill a succubus the night before. So, Sam figured this was a perfect opportunity to do some research. With any luck, he would find a way to get Dean out of this damn deal he was in and make sure he wasn't going to Hell in two days. Two days! forty-eight hours! And if he didn't find something, he was going to lose his brother forever.

 

Dean's eyes snapped open as he jackknifed awake, his breathing heavy as his hands instinctively went to his chest where he had been stabbed in his dream. "Sam?" he asked, looking over at his brother. "When did you get back?"

 

"Not long ago. Maybe half an hour." He turned his gaze from the computer to Dean. "What were you dreaming about? I could hear you making some pretty serious happy noises."

 

"N-Nothing," Dean answered, running a hand through his hair. "What are you doing?" he asked, climbing from the bed and hiding his erection as best he could. However, Sam wasn't paying attention to him, so he really wasn't worried about it.

 

A smile played to Sam's lips as he looked back at the screen. "I found her, Dean," he answered, his smile widening. "I found Lilith."


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Sam or Dean. They belong to Eric Kripke (lucky!) and I am just borrowing them for my own twisted entertainment.

 

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or review! I really appreciate it!

Unbeta'd  


* * *

Dean was still sleepy, so it really didn't register what Sam had been saying until he heard him say he found Lilith. "What?" Dean asked, leaning on the back of Sam's chair as he got a closer look at the screen. "How the hell did you manage that one, Sammy?"

 

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he felt Dean leaning in. He didn't have a shirt on, typical of Dean while he slept, and Sam could feel the heat emanating off him. "Um...I, uh, have my connections, Dean," he explained, licking his lips as he tried to focus on anything but the fact that Dean was so close to him, and if he wanted to, he could just tilt his head back a little and make their lips touch. 

 

"Connections, huh?" Dean asked, shaking his head at Sam's tone. Sure, Sam had connections that could just find powerful demons and give him a location. Like that was possible. Dean was sure Sam was just too embarrassed to admit how much of a geek he was. "So, where is she?"

 

Sighing, Sam tried to move over farther. "She's not that far away, actually. Just a couple states over." No matter how far Sam moved, it seemed as though Dean just kept getting closer and closer. And if Sam moved over anymore, he was going to fall out of the chair. This damn motel room was too fucking small! Not to mention, Dean wasn't helping because he didn't have a shirt on! 

 

"Can you put a shirt on, please?" Sam asked, his words coming out a little more aggravated than he had intended them to. "And back up. You're in my space. You're...suffocating me."

 

Dean frowned when Sam snapped at him. "What's up your ass?" he asked, instantly regretting his choice of words after that dream he just had. "You never seemed to care about me walking around without a shirt on before. And 'your space?' What the fuck?"

 

Sam shook his head, sighing. "Dean, I just need you to...stop, okay?" He really didn't know what he was asking Dean to stop, so therefore, he knew Dean wouldn't know. But if he asked, and Sam was sure he would, Sam was just going to have to come up with something. And the truth was not an option.

 

"Stop what, Sam?" Dean asked, confused. "I'm not doing anything. I'm just standing here?" He sighed, looking at Sam. "Do-Do you want me to go away, or something?" Dean was so far beyond confused at this point. He had no idea what was running through Sam's gigantic brain, and honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

 

"I can't do this, Dean," Sam answered, closing his eyes as he fought back the tears. The feelings raging through his body right now were just too much, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. "I can't, I'm sorry." Sam stood, then, making a beeline for the bathroom, but Dean grabbed his arm, stopping his movements.

 

"No, Sam," Dean protested, tightening his grip on Sam's elbow, knowing his brother could take it. "You're not going into that bathroom and hiding from me. Not again." Shaking his head, sighing, he licked his lips. "Just tell me what you want me to do, Sammy."

 

Sam was surprised at how fast Dean had reacted. This was just a sign that Dean knew him too well. Sighing, Sam fought the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. He didn't know how to tell Dean what he wanted. Well, he did, but not without having Dean think he was a sick fuck for wanting to sleep with his brother. But, he knew Dean, and he knew there was no way he was being released until he told him the truth. Great.

 

Dragging his tongue over his suddenly too dry lips, Sam closed his eyes again. "I want you, Dean," he explained. "And not like a brother should. But, I know you don't feel that way about me, and I won't force myself on you, but you have to help me, here." Shaking his head, tear-filled hazel orbs met jade. "You can't run around without a shirt on all the time, and you have to keep your distance. Otherwise, I'm going to lose what little control I still have left, and you're not going to like where it takes us."

 

Dean rolled his eyes as he heard Sam say he wanted him. Yeah, like he hadn't heard that one before. And how dare Sam tell Dean how he felt. Sam didn't know what was going on in Dean's head, obviously. Because if he did, then he would have known that Dean felt the same way. Sometimes, Sam was just too smart for his own good. Looking at this all the wrong way. Making himself out to be a sick freak, when really, it was both of them.

 

Sighing in frustration, Dean whipped Sam around, pulling him flush against his body, his lips crushing against his baby brother's. Repositioning himself so that he could wrap his arms around Sam instead of holding Sam's biceps in a death grip, he tangled his fingers in Sam's shaggy chestnut hair, pushing his tongue past his brother's lips and teeth, mapping out the warm, wet cavern that was Sam's mouth.

 

Sam gasped as Dean kissed him, confused as to what was happening. This had to be some kind of pity thing. Making Sam feel better about his sick, twisted desires. When he felt Dean tangling his fingers in his hair, he quickly slapped his hands away, trying to push Dean away. "Stop it, Dean," he mumbled, still trying to get away from his brother's seeking mouth that had now found his cheek. But Dean wasn't moving, and Sam didn't want to push too hard. 

 

"Thought you wanted this, Sam," Dean protested, his mouth moving to Sam's neck once he had realized Sam wasn't enjoying this. He would make Sam see he was not just doing this as a favor to him. See that he wanted this just as much. But sometimes, Sam could just be so hard headed and refused to see what was right in front of him.

 

When Sam felt Dean's lips and tongue on his neck, he scrunched his shoulders, pushing at Dean again. "No," he protested. "Well, yeah, but no." Again, he pushed at Dean, attempting to groan in protest, only having the sound to break out of him as a moan of pleasure.

 

Dean bit into Sam's shoulder when he was pushed away from his neck. "You make no sense, Sammy," he assured him, kissing away the pain that Sam may feel. "Do you want me or not?" Slowly, he ran his hand down Sam's back, grabbing his little brother's ass and shoving his hips into his own, grinding his erection against Sam's. "Because we're all systems go on this end, and judging by your downstairs brain, you feel it too."

 

Sam groaned in pleasure as Dean pulled him flush against him, his cock bumping into Dean's. "Y-Yes, I- I want you," he answered, the tears that had been threatening to fall now flowing down his cheeks freely. There was nothing he could do to stop this, now. And there was no succubus to blame his actions on anymore, either. He was trapped, and he was going to let his brother fuck him and enjoy every damn minute of it. Even if Dean was only doing it out of pity.

 

Once Dean felt Sam stop struggling, he smiled against his brother's shoulder, that part of Sam being the particular spot he was torturing at the moment. Pulling back, Dean looked at Sam's face, frowning when he saw that he was crying. Quickly, Dean moved his hands up to cup Sam's face, wiping away his tears. "Hey, what's wrong, Sammy?"

 

Sam licked his lips, his teary hazel orbs focused on Dean's face. "I can't hide it anymore, Dean," he answered. "Now you know everything. There's nothing to hide behind this time. You can see right now, for yourself, first hand at what kind of a sick fuck your little brother is." Angrily, hating himself for the way he was feeling, Sam grabbed Dean's ass, pushing himself forward as he pulled Dean close to him again, moaning softly as he bucked his hips, his hard on sliding against Dean's.

 

Dean groaned at the pleasure pulsing through him as Sam began to get rough with him. He would never admit it to another living soul, but he kind of liked it when his little brother manhandled him. Actually he liked it a lot and it turned him on, fast. Quickly, he broke free of Sam's hold, pushing his brother backwards as he kissed his mouth hungrily. "Not the only one, Sammy," he assured him, pushing Sam down onto the bed once they were close enough. "Want you, too."

 

Sam gasped as Dean pushed him onto the bed, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted from his brother. His hands went to the fastenings of Dean's jeans as Dean crawled onto the bed with him, pulling at the clothing roughly in his attempt to get it off. But Dean wasn't having it. 

 

Pushing Sam's hands up the bed, he pinned his wrists there as he lowered his head, kissing Sam again as he climbed further onto the bed, forcing Sam to scoot back. With his free hand, Dean trailed his fingers down the younger man's body, wrapping them around the hem of Sam's T-shirt, pulling it up off Sam's body before trailing kisses down the expanse of Sam's chest. "Sammy..." he moaned, pushing his tongue down under the waistband of Sam's jeans and teasing the flesh there. 

 

Gasping, Sam tried to get his hands out of Dean's hold, though he failed miserably. "Dean," he gasped, tugging at his hands again. "Please, Dean...just do it. Stop...teasing, please?" This felt like torture, having Dean above him, but Dean not doing anything but teasing. God, he wanted Dean inside him, and he wanted it now. So, when Dean tried to get up, Sam wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, holding him in place as he gazed into brilliant jade green eyes, lips inches from Dean's.

 

"Just hang on a second, Sam," Dean gasped, trying to pry his body out of Sam's hold. "I have to go find something we can use as lube." When Dean couldn't unwrap Sam's leg from around his waist, he began to get frustrated. "Sam, come on."

 

"N-No," Sam begged, tightening his hold on his brother, his hands coming up to help with the task. "Don't. Just...do it without lube. I can take it." Honestly, Sam didn't know if he could take it, but he did know he didn't want Dean getting off him. If Dean got off, he might change his mind, and Sam would be left hard and wanting. "I can take it," he repeated, grinding his still jean clad ass into Dean's also jean clad cock.

 

Dean groaned as Sam began grinding against him. God, Sam was making it hard to say 'no.' "Are-Are you sure?" he asked, grabbing Sam's hips and making him hold still. He couldn't think when Sam was grinding against him like that. And it was like his brother didn't care. "I don't want to hurt you, Sammy," he protested, biting his bottom lip in his attempt to keep Sam from rubbing his ass against his erection again.

 

"You won't, Dean, please?" Sam begged again, whimpering when he couldn't move his hips. "Just...go slow. I can handle it, please?" He didn't now why Dean was arguing and making this so hard for him, but he surely didn't like it. "Dean, do-do you not want to do this?" he asked, squeezing his eyes closed as he bit his lip, waiting for the answer.

 

"No!" Dean yelled, gripping Sam's sides and pulling him closer. "No, I want to do this." Licking his lips, he unbuttoned Sam's pants, dragging the zipper down slowly, making sure he heard each tooth giving before he pulled the zipper down more. Once his pants were undone, Dean tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Sam's jeans and boxers, pulling them off his body. He then went to his own jeans, dragging the already open denim off his body, kicking them off once they reached his ankles, smiling as he remembered he had decided to go commando today. 

 

Crawling back up Sam's body, he pressed a kiss to each of his brother's thighs, hot breath fanning over Sam's erect cock before he moved higher, devouring Sam's lips once again. Slowly, Dean trailed his hand down Sam's chest, dragging it over Sam's hip and running his fingers over Sam's ass, pressing against his entrance slightly to allow him to get used to the feeling of him being there.

 

This was not something he was looking forward to; fucking Sam without lube. He knew it was only going to hurt Sam, and that wasn't something he wanted to do. But Sam was hardly letting him move. If he even tried to readjust and his hands left Sam's body, the younger Winchester would whimper and reach for him again.

 

"Sam, you're not in pain because I'm not touching you, right?" Dean asked, fearing that Sam might still be infected by the succubus. But he had killed the damn thing, so that shouldn't be an issue.

 

Due to the pleasure he was feeling as Dean raked his hands all over his body, Sam really wasn't paying much attention. However, when he heard the word 'pain,' Sam knew exactly what Dean was talking about. Shaking his head, he answered, "N-No. I just..." He paused, not wanting to tell Dean why he kept grabbing at him. But Dean was staring at him with that 'Spit it out, Sam' look, and there was no way to get around it. Sighing, he finished, "I just don't want you to stop. And if I keep holding onto you, I know you won't stop."

 

Dean closed his eyes, licking his lips as he listened to Sam, his head shaking slowly. Opening his eyes once again, he gazed into Sam's big, innocent hazel eyes. "Sammy," he started, resting his forehead against his brother's, "I'm not going to stop unless you tell me to." Dipping his head, he captured Sam's lips with his own once more, his tongue delving inside to savor the taste of his baby brother. The flavor of Sam was like a drug to Dean, and now that he had gotten a taste, he couldn't get enough.

 

Sam smiled when Dean told him he wasn't going to stop. He had no problem with that. Definitely not. He moaned into the kiss as Dean devoured his lips, never wanting this to end. However, at the same time, he wanted Dean to speed the process up. Pressing his ass closer to Dean's finger, he pleaded, "Dean, please...don't tease me."

 

Hearing Sam's pleas made Dean so much harder. So much more needy. "Not teasing," he assured his baby brother, pressing his lips against Sam's shoulder, his teeth scraping along his flesh lightly. His eyes darted about the room as he searched for something within reaching distance that he could use as lube to make his nerves calm down as Sam begged him to fuck him. He would; there was no doubt about that. But he would be damned if he was going to fuck Sam without lube and risk hurting his little brother. That was not an option.

 

Finally, Dean found what he was looking for, causing his eyes to sparkle with mischief and a smile to pull at his lips against Sam's shoulder. There, on the nightstand was the piece of French Silk pie he had been going to eat the night before. He had fallen asleep, though, so he didn't get to finish it. Now, he was kind of happy that he hadn't enjoyed the pie. But he was going to enjoy it. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy it very much. That he was sure of. Reaching a hand out towards the night stand, Dean dipped his fingers into the creamy whipped topping, getting a generous amount onto his fingertips before bringing them back down to Sam's ass, careful not to touch any other part of his brother's body with his two fingers. Slowly, Dean pushed his whipped cream covered fingers into Sam's ass, opening him up for what was to come.

 

When Sam felt his brother's fingers go into his ass, he yelped in surprise, pulling his ass away from Dean and the feeling of something cold and slippery sliding along Dean's fingers as he fucked Sam with them. "Dean, what the hell are you--?" His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at Dean's fingers in his ass, and the whipped cream sliding up and down his fingers as he moved them. "Is that whipped cream?!" 

 

Dean looked up at Sam as he heard him yelling at him. What the fuck did he want from him? He wanted Dean to fuck him and now he was what? Changing his mind? However, when Sam asked if he was using whipped cream, he knew why Sam was pissed. Okay, so it wasn't conventional, but it was working; allowing his fingers to slip and slide in and out of Sam's ass nice and easy. No pain. Smiling, he answered, "Yeah. It's fine, Sammy, it won't kill you. And it eases the pain."

 

Gripping his brother's hip, Dean pulled him down the bed, closer to him once again, sliding his fingers into Sam's ass again, finding that same rhythm he had before Sam stopped him. "Mmm...your fault, Sammy. You wouldn't let me get real lube."

 

A soft moan escaped him when Dean began to slide his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them inside him to open and prepare him for what came next. Gasping, Sam pressed his body closer to Dean, arching his back and grabbing Dean's shoulder blades, gripping tightly as Dean's fingers drug across his prostate. "Mmm...Dean, now...please?"

 

Slowly, Dean nodded, slipping his fingers from Sam's ass as they moved to the pie again, gathering a large handful before bringing it back towards his body. Gripping his own cock he began to stroke himself, coating his erection with whipped cream to make for an easy slide in. Again, he grabbed another handful, repeating the action. Gently, he placed his left hand on Sam's hip, holding him in place as his right hand went to the base of his cock, positioning himself outside his brother's stretched hole.

 

"Wrap your legs around me, Sammy," Dean instructed, pale jade green eyes gazing into champagne hazel. Licking his lips, his eyes slowly slipped closed as he felt his brother's legs wrap tightly around his waist. "Mmm-hmm...like that." Opening his eyes to mere slits glazed with passion, he asked, "Are you ready, baby?"

 

Sam's whole body was tingling with pleasure as his brother worked him. When Dean pulled his fingers away from him, he whimpered at the loss, his fingers digging tighter into Dean's shoulder blades. His legs came up to wrap around Dean's waist, crossing his legs at his ankles to keep them locked in place. He mimicked Dean's actions as he licked his lips, sucking his own bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it. "D-Dean, please," he begged, rocking his hips just slightly, his achingly hard cock rubbing against Dean's well-muscled abs, causing his cock to become insanely more erect, if possible. "Mmm-hmm, yeah, ready. Stop asking. Just do it."

 

Nodding, Dean slowly guided his cock into his brother's entrance, his breaths coming out in short pants as he buried himself to the hilt. The whipped cream made it easy, and he didn't have to push too hard to get past the tight ring of muscle, leading him to believe that Sam really wasn't feeling a lot of pain. But, he waited anyway, letting Sam be the judge of when he was allowed to move. "Tell me when, Sammy," he instructed, his eyes squeezed tightly closed in his efforts to hold still and not just mindlessly pound his little brother into the mattress. 

 

Sam was glad Dean had used the whipped cream as lubricant, although he would never admit it. It made the ache go away faster than when he had used his spit to get Dean's cock lubed up. Nodding, Sam tightened his hold on Dean's waist with his legs, rocking back against Dean's cock. "Yeah, move, I'm good."

 

At Sam's 'okay,' Dean began to move, slowly at first, teasing Sam just a little. When he heard his little brother whimper with need, he smiled down at him, biting down on his bottom lip as he angled his hips as he thrust his dick into his brother's ass, hitting his prostate with each motion. Feeling Sam clench around him was something he thought he was never going to grow tired of as his brother brought him to completion. Shit, this was going to be over before it even began if he didn't slow down. But wasn't that a good thing? After all, he didn't really have that much time, and the drive to New Harmony, Indiana was going to take a few long hours.

 

"Dean, we-ungh-can't take long," Sam ordered, pressing his body closer to Dean as he continued to rock his hips in an attempt to get the friction his cock was demanding as it rubbed over Dean's abs. "Have to go find Lilith before it's too late." Sam's breath was coming out in pants, each word holding a gasp of breath between it and the next. 

 

"I know, Sammy," he assured him, hating to have to think about his death as he pounded into Sam. Really, who wanted to think about going to Hell while they were having sex? Certainly not Dean. In fact, he tried not to think about it at all. But lately, he had been having dreams about it, and sometimes he would hallucinate. It was not a pretty thing. Which was why he had his eyes glued shut at the moment, knowing that if he opened them, Sam would be doing some kind of weird ass exorcist shit like he had been doing the night before.

 

Sam gasped as Dean thrust into him harder, his cock aching for attention. Quickly, he moved his hand from Dean's shoulder blade, sliding it down Dean's arm and gripping his wrist. Tugging at his brother's wrist, he managed to get Dean's hand off his hip, and brought it around to his cock, wrapping Dean's fingers around his shaft and forcing his hand to move. "Mmm...yeah, Dean, keep doing that." Moments later, Sam was crying out in pleasure, hot ropes of cum coating his own as well as Dean's stomach. 

 

Hearing Sam's cries brought Dean over the edge, his own cum filling Sam's ass as he continued to thrust in and out, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. Sighing, he collapsed onto the bed beside his brother. "Wow, that was...fast."

 

Sam nodded, his breaths still coming out in heavy pants, his face slightly flushed. "We should shower before we go." He knew Dean wouldn't want his car smelling like sex, unless the sex had actually happened in the car, which it didn't. "I'm gonna go first." Standing, he walked into the bathroom, stepping under the hot spray of the shower. He made sure to wash his ass twice just so he was sure he got all of the whipped cream off him. Dean and his damn ideas.

 

Once Sam was out of the shower, Dean got in, slapping Sam's ass as they passed each other in the room, laughing as his brother yelped in surprise and then shot him his signature bitch look. He would never admit it to anyone, but Sam's bitch face kind of turned him on. Okay, it turned him on a lot.

 

After he was dressed, Sam plopped down onto the bed, sighing as he waited for Dean to get out of the shower. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Knitting his brows in confusion, he answered the phone, wondering who the hell would be calling him at this hour. "Hello?"

 

"Sam?" came the voice on the other line. 

 

"Yeah, who is this?"

 

"It's Ruby. Did you get my message?"

 

"Yeah. Dean and I are headed out to New Harmony as soon as he gets ready."

 

"Good. And you still have my knife?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "Even if it won't be much help to you when it comes to Lilith."

 

"Yeah," Sam answered, sounding equally annoyed. "And what do you mean it won't do anything? It kills demons!"

 

"Not Lilith, it won't. She won't fall for that, Sam. You're the only one who can make sure Dean doesn't go to Hell."

 

Sighing, Sam frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Fine, what do I have to do?"


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'em, though I wish I did.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or review! I really appreciate it!

Unbeta'd  


* * *

Sam was silent as he and Dean drove the rest of the way to New Harmony, Indiana. Dean had the music turned up, so Sam figured there was no need for words. Plus, he had a lot to think about. Ruby had given him a way to get Dean out of his deal, and because of what she wanted him to do, he had refused. Now, if they didn't save Dean, he would blame himself. They were still about two hours out, and there was nothing but open road ahead of them. Lots of time for the younger Winchester to think. Plus, Ruby was going to meet them there, so if something went wrong, Sam could always change his mind, right?

 

Dean sighed, the fingers of his left hand tapping on the steering wheel in time with the music. Sam was being oddly quiet, which kind of made him uneasy. "Sammy," he started, his right hand moving over to lace their fingers together, "you okay?" Normally, he wouldn't be all about the lovey dovey, hand holding, but Sam was into that shit, so Dean did it to make him happy. 

 

Sam gave Dean a small smile. "Yeah, Dean, I'm fine," Sam assured, him, squeezing his hand slightly. If Bobby wasn't driving behind them, he might have scooted closer and pressed his body against Dean so he could feel closer to him. But if Bobby found out about their relationship, if that's even what it was, Dean would be crushed, and it wouldn't ever happen again. Sure, Sam would be upset, too, but he would be more upset that Dean was cutting him off.

 

Sighing, he looked back out the window. "I'm just tired, I guess." Licking his lips, he turned his attention back to Dean. "We're going to get her, Dean," he assured his older brother, and himself. "I'm not going to let you die."

 

 

NEW HARMONY, INDIANA

 

Lilith was inside the house. And the bitch was possessing a little girl. The other resident's had to be scared out of their damn minds. Bobby was off blessing the water so they could make their entrance, leaving Sam and Dean alone to deal with as many demons as they could. Well, Dean would have liked it if they were alone, but Ruby had showed up, and she was 'helping' them. Yeah, he still wasn't sure if he trusted that bitch. Even if Sam did. While taking out the demons, they had to be quiet. No need to alert Lilith to their arrival before it was time.

 

Everything was going well. Bobby had managed to do his job, and they were now inside the house. Dean was tending to the father, letting him know everything was going to be okay as long as he was quiet, and Sam was upstairs, ready to take out the demon in question. The girl's mother was looking at him, tears in her eyes as she quietly urged him to do it. This wasn't her daughter, and she knew it. Just as Sam was about to bring the knife down to the girl's chest, Dean's hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. 

 

"That's not Lilith," he explained, glad that he had gotten there in time. "She's not in her anymore." Dean and Sam looked at the little girl sadly as she cried and held on to her mother tightly. 

 

Walking down the stairs of the small house where Lilith was taking her "vacation," Sam, Dean and Ruby were all on the lookout for Lilith now that she had vacated the little girl's body. Dean was taking the parents to the basement for safe keeping, giving Sam and Ruby a little time alone. And that was all Sam needed. Time with Ruby to ask her about her previous offer to help him save Dean. 

 

"Okay, you win," he told her, causing her to turn and face him, confusion on her features. "What do I have to do?"

 

Confusion still clear on her features, and even more clear in her voice, Ruby asked, "What do you mean?"

 

"To save Dean," Sam elaborated, sounding desperate. "What do you need me to do?"

 

By this time, Dean had joined the two, and having heard Sam's words, he was pissed. Grabbing Sam's arm and attempting to turn him so they were facing each other, Dean asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

 

Sam wasn't going to listen, though, Shrugging Dean off, he begged, "Just shut up for a second." Again, he turned his attention to Ruby. "Ruby?"

 

"You had your chance," Ruby stated, shaking her head slightly. "You can't just flip a switch. We needed time."

 

Shaking his head in response, Sam protested, "Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way. What-Whatever it is, I'll do it." Again, Dean grabbed Sam, attempting to turn him once again, but Sam again shrugged him off. "Don't Dean!" he protested, turning on his brother angrily. "I'm not gonna let you go to Hell, Dean!"

 

"Yes, you are!" Dean assured him, yelling to make sure he was making himself clear. In a softer voice, he repeated, "Yes, you are. I'm sorry. I mean, this is all my fault. I know that. But what you're doing, is not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

 

Fighting back his tears, Sam asked, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

 

"Keep fighting," Dean answered. "Take care of my wheels." Fighting back his own tears, Dean continued, "Sammy, remember what Dad taught you. Okay?" Sam nodded, Dean mimicking his motions. "And remember what I taught you."

 

For a long moment, Sam and Dean just smiled at each other as though they were saying goodbye. However, when the clock began to toll, letting them know it was midnight, their attention was focused solely on that one thing as though it was Lucifer himself. Sam looked back at Dean, it becoming harder to fight back those damn tears, and they actually won the battle, falling down his cheeks, leaving wet stains in their wake. But Dean only smiled at him, like he was letting him know everything was going to be okay.

 

"I'm sorry, Dean," Ruby piped up, actually looking as though she cared. Shaking her head, she added, "I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy."

 

Off to the right, Dean heard the hellhounds howling and growling, ready to drag him to the pit. "Hellhound," he stated, letting Sam, who couldn't see it, know it was there.

 

"Where?" Sam asked, looking around the room, tears still falling down his face. 

 

Dean smiled softly as he stared at his new worst enemy. "There." 

 

As the hellhound began barking and running after them, they all made a run for it, ending up in what seemed to be the study. While Sam and Ruby held the door closed, Dean dropped to the floor, pouring goofa dust beside the door's entrance as the damn hellhound scratched and barked at the door in it's attempt to get in. When the noises stopped, Dean quickly jumped to his feet, running to the window and dumping goofa dust on the sill, making sure it couldn't get in.

 

Turning to Sam, Ruby ordered, "Give me the knife. Maybe I can fight it off."

 

"What?" Sam asked, confused. 

 

"Come on!" Ruby ordered, holding out her hand. "That dust won't last forever." Looking at Dean briefly, Sam began to hand Ruby the knife.

 

"Wait!" Dean yelled, causing Sam to turn towards him.

 

"Do you wanna die?" Ruby asked, her voice dangerous, as if threatening him.

 

"Sam, that's not Ruby," Dean informed him. "It's not Ruby!" Sam turned, shocked as he brought the knife back, ready to stab the demon in front of him. However, she was fast, and she managed to thrust her arm forward, causing Sam to slam against the wall, the knife falling from his hands as he grunted in pain. Shortly after, she did the same thing in Dean's direction, pinning him to the table. "How long you been in her?" Dean asked, knowing now the demon was Lilith.

 

"Not long," Lilith answered, looking down at the new meat suit she was wearing. "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty." When she looked back up at Dean, her eyes were totally white as opposed to the usual black eyes Ruby would have had.

 

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked, looking at Lilith with his best bitch face.

 

"She was a very bad girl," Lilith answered, keeping her gaze on Dean. "So, I sent her far, far away." As she spoke the last words, she cocked her head to the right, her neck cracking with each word before she straightened her neck again.

 

"You know, I should've seen it before," Dean spoke, chuckling a little. "But, you all look the same to me."

 

Completely ignoring Dean's words, save for a glare, Lilith turned her attention to Sam. "Hello, Sam," she greeted, walking towards him as she cocked her head to the left. "I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Gripping Sam's chin, she forced him to kiss her. "Your lips are soft."

 

When Ruby grabbed his chin, Sam knew what was coming, but he was powerless to stop it. His gaze locked with Dean's briefly, only to see the anger rising in his older brother. Quickly, he closed his eyes, figuring at least he could pretend Dean was the one who was kissing him.

 

Dean watched Lilith kiss Sam, hatred in his eyes. What the hell was that demon bitch thinking?! Sam was his. His Goddammit! And no one else was allowed to kiss him! Sam's lips were for Dean and only Dean! If he could have, he would have gotten off that damn desk and fucking kicked Lilith's ass just because she was looking at Sam, let alone fucking his mouth with her damn tongue. Fucking bitch.

 

Lifting his head, trying to get as far away from Lilith's lips as he could, Sam groaned, hating the fact that he had just been kissed by a damn demon. "All right, so you have me. Let my brother go."

 

"Silly goose," Lilith replied. "You want to bargain, you have to have something that I want. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You don't."

 

"So, is this your big plan, huh?" Dean asked, wanting to get her damn attention off his trapped brother. "Drag me to Hell, kill Sam, and then what? Become queen bitch?"

 

His plan worked. Lilith turned her attention to Dean, glaring once again. "I don't have to answer to puppy chow," she assured him, walking over to the closed door. "Sic him, boy," Ruby cooed, opening the door, wind whipping in as the hellhound charged Dean. 

 

"No!" Dean yelled as the hound grabbed his leg, pulling him off the table and onto the floor. All the while, Lilith laughed her head off as Sam watched in horror, unable to do anything else since he was still pinned to the damn wall.

 

"No, stop," Sam begged, looking at Lilith. Hearing Dean screaming, his attention went back to his brother, seeing his pants rip where the hound was obviously tearing into his leg. Dean rolled onto his side as blood shot from his shoulder now, too, the hellhound really tearing him up. "Stop! Stop it! No!" Sam yelled, watching as his brother was ripped to shreds right before his eyes.

 

Dean rolled, now on his stomach as he tried to get away from the hounds brutal attacks. However, his plan didn't work very well, the hellhound tearing into his other shoulder, causing the bone to protrude through the skin as the thing went to work on Dean's back. Again, Dean rolled onto his back, still screaming in pain as he was being mauled. Finally, the hellhound tore into his chest, blood pouring out of his as he lifted his upper body slightly.

 

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" Sam yelled at Lilith before turning his attention back to Dean. By now, Dean was sputtering, blood pooling on his chest where it continueed to squirt out of his wounds, splattering all over his face. "No!" he yelled when he realizes Dean was dead, but refuses to accept it.

 

"Yes," Lilith breaths, white light emanating from her palm and engulfing Sam in her attempt to kill the younger Winchester as well. However, when the plan doesn't work, Lilith gets scared, staring at Sam as though he is some sort of freak.

 

Sam had been crouched in the corner, covering himself with his arm as he waited for the pain to come. Only it never did. When the light was gone, he moved his arms, looking at Lilith. Realizing she was scared, he stood, walking closer to her. It was time for her to pay for what she had done.

 

"Back," Lilith ordered, her voice shaky as she thrust her hand forward. But Sam wasn't phased by it, and he just kept coming closer. "I said, back," she repeated, again thrusting her hand towards him, only to have her actions met with nothing.

 

Bending over, Sam picked up the knife he had dropped earlier. Pulling to his full height once again, knife in hand, Sam brought his arm back, ready for the kill. "I don't think so," he stated, about to bring his arm forward and kill Lilith. However, the second Lilith realized she was in real danger, she threw her head back, her mouth opening as a scream left her, black smoke leaving the woman's mouth. When all the smoke was gone, the woman fell limply to the floor right next to Dean's body.

 

Forgetting about everything else, Sam turned to Dean's lifeless form, walking over to it and kneeling on the ground. Slowly, he placed his hand under Dean's head, lifting him upwards slightly. "No. No," Sam cried, not releasing his hold on Dean. "Dean. Dean."


End file.
